Living with Leukemia
by TheBeastHunter
Summary: Lucy was healthy. She was the athletics star. Note the word was. Everything changed after a fever. It all started with a fever. She was running the race when she collapsed and woke up 3 days later... in hospital. She has cancer, and everything goes downhill from there, until half a year later, when a pink haired boy breaks his leg in a car accident. NaLu. T for swears.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, TheBeastHunter here. So, this is my new story. Considering my old story, "Special Circumstances" is coming to an end, I wanted to start a new one. I hope you enjoy it and keep me posted throughout. If you have any ideas or questions feel free to ask and I hope you guys like and respond as well to this one as my last. I'll see you at the bottom for my official A/N. **

I remember it like yesterday. Being told you're slowly going to die.

Now, well now I'm just lying here waiting. And waiting. And waiting. That's my life now. It's like lining up for a rollercoaster, except instead of a rollercoaster, it's the afterlife... but let me go back to the day I found out.

_"It's a fever mother. I've gone to school with fevers before. I'm gunna beat this thin." She grinned. Not letting it get her down. Flicking her blond hair comically, making her mother giggle._

_"Lucy." She tried to say firmly, but couldn't help but giggle and pull her into a hug, "Come here." She squeezed her daughter. "You go to the doctor as soon as you feel bad. You understand. God, people must think I'm a bad mother." _

_"No. If they say you do, I'll... get Erza on them." She winked and ran out of the apartment. Hair swishing behind her as she ran. She was going to be late again. Despite her perfect attendance, her truancy... putting it informally is shit. She ran casually, she was a healthy girl. Not even running to school made her huff. She's on the athletics team. The scarlet-haired girl ahead of her grows bigger as she pushes forward. _

_"Erza, I'm so sorry. I had a fever this morning, and you know how my mother is... too loving." She explained sighing at her mothers antics. Ever since her father died her mother was... a little over protective, just a little..._

_"Maybe she's right. You need to take it easy. You're running in the 100m this morning. You need your energy." Erza held her hand to her forehead. She forgot how over protective Erza is. She thinks that's why they are friends in the first place. She's just like her mother."Humm... you still have a fever. Let's get you to the nurse." Erza said, worried. She wriggled out of the scarlet girls reach._

_"I'm fine. Ohh, look a fight." She pointed out. She knew Erza was a sucker for splitting up fights. Although she may seem gentle, she was a devil in disguise. Another quality in which she loved._

_"NO FIGHTING MY CORRIDOR" Erza screamed running off to punish the fighters. One was Gajeel, a boy who she stayed clear off, he always scared her a little. I guess she needed to get to know him. The other boy was a transfer student. He came to the school with his twin brother, although they look nothing a like. Someone's parents needs some explaining to do. She didn't have much to do with the twins... actually. That was a lie... the other twin, Sting. He was on the football team. _**(A/N: I'm British, so it's set in England. So football, is also soccer. Just a heads up.)**_ He is incredibly pushy and has asked her out on many occasions but in her opinion, he is just a dickhead who wants one thing... it's not hard to guess what. _

_The girl in question continued to her form room. People giving her luck for the upcoming race, as she walks past everyone. Her just smiling and saying ,"Thank you, I'll try my best." with a smile._

_She walked into the room, seeing Erza has sat down. Waiting for her arrival._

_"Fighting over?" She asked._

_Erza smirked demonically, "Yes. I don't think they'll be fighting soon." And as if on cue, the two fighting boys walked in form the infirmary, they had bandages all over. After an exchange in glances, the boys put and arm round each other._

_"Hows my best friend, Rouge doing?" Gajeel asked, grinding his teeth._

_"I'm doing great, my buddy Gajeel." Rouge replied, almost emotionless after all, there was a bit of fear behind his words. She wasn't concentrating, her vision went blurry and her head was spinning. Erza grasped onto her state as soon as she curled her fingers round the edge of the desk, digging her nails into the table._

_"Are you okay? Answer me." Erza asked worried. _

_"I'm fine. Just this damn fever." She looked up at Erza through her fringe. Her eyes peering though her hair with her big brown eyes. "I'll be heading the changing room now. The race is soon. Tell Gildarts I'm there." She ran out of the room leaving a shouting Erza. Her voice bouncing down the corridor._

_"GOOD LUCK. WE'LL BE THERE TO CHEER YOU ON." _

_She smiled and went to the changing room. Time passed and she was lining up for the race. In the stands was her mother, her friends even her enemies cheering her on. She liked this feeling, it gave her a high that she couldn't explain. _

_"ON YOUR MARKS." Her head was spinning, as her sight worsened into a nauseous and blurry state._

_"GET SET." She was sure the world was spinning. Could she even run straight? She felt a burning pain as her migraine was back._

_"GO!" BANG. Went the gun shot. She pressed forwards, her bones aching, and she wasn't even running in a straight line. She blacked out, as she heard her mother screaming._

_As she awoke from what seemed like an eternal sleep, the light blinded her. She groaned. It was white and the light was in lines as the light was blocked by the blinds._

_"I take it I'm not dead." She mumbled, coughing a smile laugh._

_"Lucy, Honey. You're awake at last." He mother looked at her sincerely. Her eyes red and puffy._

_"You haven't been crying have you? I told you it's just a fever. I'm sure I haven't been out long." She smiled, acting like the mature one in the family. It just looked like her mother was holding in more tears. She pressed the buzzer to call the doctor._

_"It's been 3 days." She smiled, but her face dropped._

_"Wait, 3 days. What about my perfect attendance?" She groaned, making her mother laugh for the first time in 3 days. She always knew how to make her feel better and vice versa. _

_Just then a doctor walked in, in his official looking coat and equipment. His hair slicked back and eyes that pierced though her soul. Maybe he was such a good doctor because he had x-ray vision? She thought and laughed to herself. That caused a few funny looks._

_"Has your mother told you?" He asked._

_"Told me what?" She replied to his question, with a question causing the conversation to spiral in a circle of unanswered questions that lead her to think... "I'm dying aren't I." She wanted to know the answer, at first she thought it was ridiculous and wanted to get some comfort of it not being the worst situation but as her mother burst into tears. She got her answer. Her throat dried up._

_"Tell me it's not true... Tell me you're lying. Very funny joke everyone." She yelled in hysterics. Jumping out of bed, pulling all wires out, wincing at the pain it caused her. "Come out guys." She laughed, eyes getting wide._

_"Relax. I'm not lying, but it's not strictly true." The doctor told her, resting onto the bed._

_"Lucy. You have cancer." And the world went in slow motion._

Ha. Could you imagine 4 small words ruining my life? I can't and it's happened to me. I've lived with cancer for half a year now, and still going strong. Kicking cancers butt. A lot has happened in that time, but I'm going strong and mama said that's what's important. Oh, I should mention, Mama died two months ago. She was crossing the street to the hospital, and WHAM. She got hit with a car. She was too preoccupied thinking about me, that she got hit. You're probably thinking, Hey, it was lucky she was in front of a hospital. No, it was an instant impact, instant death. Painless. Remember Erza? I said she was like my mother; well she's even more so now. When she leaves to get me things we always got though the same routine.

_"Erza, remember to look left and right-" She cut her off._

_"And left and right again, I know." Erza smiled and walked off._

But, Erza's out at the moment, so I adjusted my wig, it's blond and the closest I can get to my natural colour. It's made out of real hair, so it looks legit. I wonder where you get real hair? Is it like organs that you donate when you die? That's a weird thought. Anyway, now Erza's out, I can go for a walk. She never lets me out. I only have time while she's at school, but at that time I get schooled too, so I can't explore. Heading down the corridor, I see some other patients. Some not a serious as others, some worse than mine, but most cancer patients get transferred to a speciality doctor, but I don't see the difference. So, there are not many cancer patients. I see loads of kids with broken bones, clumsy kids. I laugh; it's not out of disrespect, but out of seer amusement of acts of humanity. It's quite lonely here, so it's good seeing little acts of the human kind. I turn the corner to go into the gift shop, browsing though magazines.

"What do you mean there are no fire crackers? That's dumb." The boy practically yelled. He has the strangest pink hair, and a casted up leg that had writing written all over it.

"Mr Dragneel, it's a hospital. We don't sell fire crackers it's a safety hazard." The keeper said, while I grab a red-hot chilli and chocolate bar. I don't usually have spicy food, but my taste buds sometimes need a shock to work again, spicy food did the trick. I paid the cashier and was about to walk out, when.

"Oi, cashier man. Where did the chilli chocolate go? It was on the shelf a minute ago." He asked and the mumbled to himself. "Who could have taken it? Shit, I should have grabbed it earlier."

"I sold the last one to that young girl there." He pointed to me. Shit. Great way to draw attention Lucy. The pink haired boy is staring at me now. Damn, he's hopping over to me. Don't panic, even though he has great muscles. No, bad Lucy, look at him, not is abs. May I add were exposed. He looked at me oddly, now I should say something.

"Want some?"

**A/N: So, first chapter is up. By the way, unless demanded, I'll update the next chapter after I finish my old fic (In a couple of chapters time) so unless demanded, you'll have to wait. What did you think? Don't be scared to pop a review, follow or favorite. I won't bite. Again, and questions or ideas for sub plots, just pop a cheeky review.**

**Until next time friends.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanted to say thanks so much for all of your support. The reviews, follows and favorites really made me Happy. *Tears up* I love you guys so much. So, that's why, I have this chapter out for you now. **

"Hey." He said as I smacked him round the head. We were sitting outside in the Garden. I've been out here a number of times. I have to sneak out most of the time because apparently you aren't allowed out at night.

"No need to hit me. You weirdo." He retaliated.

"I offered you some, not the whole fucking thing." That was my chocolate. It was meant to jump-start my taste buds, now what. I have no money left for today, so that means I have to wait for those horrid hospital foods.

"Look, Luigi, I seriously can't wait for those disgusting hospital foods. Trust me." He explained. Did he call me Luigi?

"I said my names Lucy. L-U-C-Y. Get it right, or do you want another broken leg." I threatened. Luigi is nothing like Lucy, how in the world does he get Lucy mixed with Luigi. Did breaking his leg damage his brain cells, or was he always this idiotic. Maybe the leg thing is a bit too far, but he needs to remember it's Lucy.

"S-sorry Lucy." He stuttered a bit. I wasn't that scary. "So, you visiting someone? You don't look like you're staying." He asked. Should I say I'm actually here? No, he'll pity me then. I don't want that.

"Yup, visiting my Mama. She was in a car accident. She got hit." I said. It wasn't strictly lying, Mama did get hit with a car... I'm just not telling the truth.

"Then why are you here during school hours?" He asked suspiciously. He's not as dumb as I thought, shit.

"Home schooled. I can stop whenever." I replied, I just need to keep my cool. If I'm confident, he'll believe me.

"Make sense." I take everything back; he is as dumb as I thought. "Lucky. I wish I was home schooled. I could leave school whenever then." He pouted, it was kind of cute, in a not like a like like way. It was cute, not that I'm interested. He's just good-looking that's all. "Anyway, you're Lucky. I hate being cooped up." Natsu pouted again, if only he knew. I've been here half a year, I understand.

"What happened? You know. The leg." I ask. I've been meaning to ask for the whole conversation. He looked away, like he didn't want to say anything, but he did.

"Hit by a car." He says. Does this mean he trusts me? "Apparently, I was lucky. Doctor told me about a woman who got hit with a car. She died instantly, apparently. It was outside the hospital." He giggled. It wasn't very funny; he was talking about my mother. Anyone that talks about death that lightly, gets no respect from me.

"Well, I should get going." I told him, he did look confused. I don't care. He's rude and disrespectful.

"Wait. Did I do something wrong?" He asked confused. He looked upset that I was leaving. Well, I could never be friends with this dickhead.

"I just should get back to my mother." That's a lie.

"Oh." He said, but then got out an old receipt and wrote something on it. "Come visit me when you're next here. It gets boring. You can be my Hospital Buddy. I'm in the Grayson ward, room 4." He said. If I remember rightly, that room is right under mine. Why would he have a room to himself? He must get lonely.

"I'll see if I can." I waved to him as I walked away. I wasn't going to say yes. I don't plan on visiting him, why would I visit an insensitive bastard like him? Laughing about death in a hospital of all places. It's like joking about the elderly in an old person's home. He didn't know it was your mum Lucy? He might not have laughed then. But he shouldn't laugh anyway. If it was my Mama or wasn't, it still would have pained someone. Look at me. Talking to myself.

I'm not visiting. That's final.

I arrived at my room and got ready for treatment. I usually have chemotherapy, but recently I've been needing radiotherapy. They're looking for bone marrow so I can have a transplant. I used to have to have an injection near my collar-bone near the session lasted about 7 days. Then there was the rest period. There are loads of pills and then the side effects were horrible. Feeling weak, nauseous and aching bones. Then there is the obvious hair loss. When I found out I had Leukemia, I was worrying about my hair. Mama said I had such irrational worries that always made her laugh. Now, hair is the least of my worries. Radiation is like a big machine that zaps the cells. It's the easiest ways to describe it.

After treatment, I was feeling drowsy. It was my last day in the chemo cycle for a while, so that was good, but I felt so drowsy. Erza walked in.

"How are you feeling, Lucy?" She asked, looked worried. Inspecting me from head to toe.

"I'm fine, Erza. Just tired, you know. How's everything at school? And why are you this late at visiting?" I asked. She wasn't usually this late after school. I missed school and the people in it so I usually ask what's going on. Erza smiled at me. She visits every day, without a doubt. Everyone else visits once a week, and some people, like Levy, visit me after school some days.

"Well, everyone at schools doing well, they all say hi. Gajeel was telling us about his cousin that got into an accident this weekend. Silly child. Speaking of Gajeel, him and Levy are getting close." Erza winked, making me laugh. I always knew Levy had a thing for him, they were so different, but opposites attract.

"I'll question her when she visits." I laughed, "Now, why were you later than usual? You avoided my question Erza. You can't hide it from me." I smirked. I had an idea of why, I just needed confirmation.

"Iwaswithjellal" she mumbles quickly. I heard her, I just want we to admit it.

"What? I can't hear you, Erza. You have to speak up." I smirked. I heard exactly what she said.

"I was with Jellal." She said stubbornly, looking away with a slight blush on her face.

"I knew it. You and Jellal are totally getting it on!" I giggled, winking at her, making her face as scarlet as her hair. "So, what's the next move?" I asked her.

"He wanted me to go on a date tomorrow. I was like, I have to see Lucy." Erza told me, "You're more important than he is." I can see she was disappointed. Time for Lucy Heartfillia to get to work. Now, I'm cheering myself on. I'm really going to make Mira proud. I put on my most weak voice, that will pull on her heart-strings.

"Erza *cough* can I borrow your phone? *cough*" I asked her. Erza looked at me with worried eyes.

"Here, Lucy. Do you need anything else while I'm here? A drink? Anything?" She handed her phone over time to act fast. I found Jellal's number and called him. "Wait, Lucy what are you doing?" Erza reached for the phone, but froze when Jellal pick up on the third ring.

"Erza?" He asked rushed, it seems like he was excited that she called. Damn, Erza you made a mistake rejecting him.

"No, it's Lucy. Hi Jellal." I replied, but Jellal sighed disappointed.

"Oh, hi Lucy. I thought you aren't allowed phones in a hospital?" He asked, but I just laughed.

"I'll be fine. It can't get worse than it is already." He joined in laughing.

"I guess not. So, what's up?" He asked. Me and Jellal were cool, we knew each other from way back. I first got diagnosed, I called him and Erza and they just clicked. I've been trying to set them up, along with help from Mira, but they were in denial. They totally like each other, but won't admit it.

"So, Jellal. I wanted to say how busy I am tomorrow, so you're going to have to take Erza off my hands. I know, annoying right. I'm sorry to ask this of you in such short notice."

"Lucy Wait." I heard Erza yell, and Jellal chuckled. She tried to grab the phone. Shit, I need to hurry this up.

"Sorrytobeaburden. Pickherupat7. Byenow." I rushed then hung up.

"LLUCCYYY." She moaned, still blushing. "Why did you have to do that?" She groaned.

"To speed things up a bit. You and Jellal are perfect together... when he isn't scared of you. So, tomorrow, you are going to ditch those glasses. Here have these contacts," I handed her my spare contact lenses, "oh, and where that nice black dress, you know. The one with the white bow. Ever since you got it, I've wanted to see you in it." I babbled on, and Erza looked scared.

"But, what do you do on dates. I don't know. Lucy please help me." Erza asked me, it was unusual for her to ask anything of me.

"Okay. I shall help you. When you get home from school, skype me. I'll guide you through it. I'll make you look fab. Just because I'm cooped up in here, doesn't mean I can't help get my best friend get ready for a date." I grinned at her, and Erza looked happy. I knew she wanted to go on that date with Jellal. She went on a date with a guy named Siegrain before, it didn't end too well, he tried it on, and he got a metal pipe to the face...

"Wait, Erza. Don't take you're metal pole!" I yelled too loud.

"What if he tries something? I need to be able to beat him to a pulp. Teach him a lesson." She turned into demon Erza, admittedly, it is scary. I knew she wouldn't try anything on me... I don't think so... But that's the Erza I know and love. The overly protective, and will beat up anyone who give her any trouble.

"He won't, How long have I known him?" I ask.

"10 years." She mumbled.

"Exactly. Trust me. You and Jellal are going to be amazing together. Mira will be so happy. I'm going to text her now." I grinned excitedly. I pointed at Erza, "You go get your beauty sleep." She smiled at me and was about to walk out. Wait, better safe than sorry.

"Erza. Give me the pole." I asked her, my hand stretched out. She sweat dropped... and started to shuffle.

"W-what pole?" She asked. I can tell she didn't want to give me her preferred weapon, I glared at her. "Fine." She went in-between her breasts and pulled out the pole. God only knows how it stayed there.

"I'll give it to you, after your date." I told her firmly, trying to sound authoritative, key word, trying.

"Bye Lucy" She rolled her eyes. I wonder what I'm going to do tomorrow. I'll just rest.

**A/N: Hello everyone. Before continue with this, I want to say, that I don't know how accurate all my information of cancer is. I don't know much about it, so I don't want to offend anyone with it. Beyond that, How was it? I tried to make Erza not too OOC, but I tried to think about what she'd be like if Lucy Legit got cancer. I try... Do you like it? Tell me what you think? Until next time friends.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm bored out of my mind! I've finished school for today; apparently I'm too far ahead of the curriculum! How stupid? They should just teach me more intermediate stuff! Because now I'm just a bored 17-year-old with nothing to do... if I was anyone else, I'd be on the street corner doing drugs or something... Lucy you could visit Natsu. Pahaha, good one Lucy. You are bored. It would give you something to do, because all you're doing is sleeping and complaining about how bored you are. And you're talking to yourself. Fine, I'll go.

I went down a floor and headed to Grayson ward. A quick check in the bathroom, to make sure I don't look ill. I don't want him to pity me; I want to be treated like a normal person not like some broken animal that needs to be taken home.

After an all clear, I walked in and looked for room 4. I could see him asleep, no wonder he had his own room, it's a mess. A little cleaning won't harm anyone. It took half an hour to tidy the whole room. It didn't look like he was waking up anytime soon, but at least it gave me something to do, I was just about to leave, when he started to wake up. I had to freeze; I needed to leave before he noticed me.

"Who are you? Am I in a new room? Oh, it's you Luce?" He grinned at me. Luce, first Luigi now Luce? Can't he remember a name as simple of Lucy?

"It's Lucy." I grinded between my teeth.

"I know, chill out. Luce is just a nickname. I like Luce, better than Lucy." He grinned again; something about the toothy grin could bring me out from any depression.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I've been called many things in my life, Luce wasn't one of them.

"To be honest, I thought you wouldn't come. It's not like you have no choice but to visit me." He said with a grin again, I can't help but smile back.

"I guess you don't have many visitors then." I asked him, well it was more of a statement than a question.

"Well, my cousin has to come, Uncle Met forces him. All my cousin does is laugh at me though. He actually asked about some advice about a girl. I'm a hit with all the girls obviously," Natsu smirked, what a fucking show off.

"Pahahaaa, sure Natsu." I laughed as Natsu pouted.

"It is true. They can't resist my Salmon Hair." Natsu wines back arguing. He's so childish.

"I'm pretty sure it's pink."

"No, it's salmon."

"Pink"

"Salmon"

"Pink"

"Salmon"

"Salmon"

"Pink"

"Ha! You admitted it. It's pink." Natsu growled, wanting to change the topic from his feminine hair to something else.

"Anyway, my cousin likes this girl, but apparently they are opposites... Basically, she's smart and he's stupid. Then my sister Wendy visits sometimes, she's always busy learning to be a doctor like my parents. They own this hospital, Igneel does the business side, and Grandine does the medial side." Natsu continued to jabber on. I can't get my off the fact that this imbecile is the son of Grandine? Grandine's so nice and caring while Natsu is messy and insensitive. And his cousin is familiar, I wonder if he goes to Fairy Tail Academy. His cousin can't be Gajeel can it, I mean, it's obvious he has a thing for Levy and they're opposites. If it's true, all I need is for Levy to confess, then boom, I've set up two couples. Note to self, Inform Mira.

"Meow" The meow snapped me back into reality. Natsu's looking awfully shifty. Then his sheets started to move.

"Natsu, what's that?" I asked him.

"HehHehHeh. What's what, Luce? Are you sure you shouldn't be in the hospital? HehHeh..." He trailed off, scratching the back of his head, the thing moving around under the sheet. I go to lift the duvet up. "No, No, No. Luucceee." He moaned childishly as it revealed a blue cat? A fucking Blue cat.

"WHY HAVE YOU GOT A-" He covered my lips with his hand. What if he pulls my wig off? I slowly lick his hand, so he jerks backwards.

"Why did you do that?" He screeched at me. So, you don't see I'm actually a long-term patient at your mothers hospital, I flip my hood up just in case of and wig accidents, my hood will hide it.

"I don't like people touching my face." I pouted to him, hoping he'll believe me, but he just smirked.

"Oh really..." He continued to lean closer to me on the seat, his face only inches from mine. His breath was warm, maybe I wanted what was going to happen next... I could feel the blood rush to my face then...

"EEECCCCKKKKK! YOU FUCKING LICKED ME!" I can still feel his warm tongue lingering on my cheek, I kept wiping the saliva off my cheek.

"Payback for you licking me. Now we're even." He grinned at me; I can't stay mad at that grin. I pouted and turned away, I can pretend to be mad. I sunk into the chair; it feels good to be the one on the other side of the hospital bed. To visit someone else for a change. I can feel my joints aching, and my brain switching off. A little nap here will be fine. I drifted off into my dream world.

_"LUCY! LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!" I hear the crowd chanting as I cross the finish line, first place. The joy is overwhelming, how I ache to feel the adrenaline of winning. I feel an emotional high, I want this feeling again. I take out my pony tail and feel my hair fall gracefully round my face, my natural blonde locks that outline my healthy face. I can see myself, looking into a big rococo mirror, the kind we had before the separation of my parents. Although, that was a dark time in my life, I have to admire the mirror. My mother walked behind me, humming a soft tune and I relax into a stool. She sits behind me and brings out the brush, she starts brushing my hair as she did while I was young. Whenever things got rough, it was our way of saying, "Don't worry. We'll get through this. Stay strong." A way of saying "I love you" no matter what happened, whether you can't speak or we are too scared to. I love her, and she loves me. That's all I need._

_The brush pace increased until it was tugging on my hair, pain vibrating through my body until a sharp rip echoed through the black space around us. She continued to rip the hair out of my head, and my screams weren't stopping her. Why weren't they stopping her? I turned to stop her but behind me was him._

_The boy with pink hair and a white scarf wrapped around his neck._

_"Luce, why didn't you tell me you had cancer?" He asked with sorrow. I tried to stand up._

_"Don't stand up Luce, you're ill. Do you need anything? I can get you anything you want. How about water? Plump up your pillow? Money? Anything?" He asked upset again. He pitied me, he felt bad for me._

_"It should have been me-" He started to cry for me._

_"RIGHT! Shut the fuck up Natsu. I don't want your pity. I don't want your charity and finally, don't you ever wish something like this upon yourself. So stop it." I yelled at him, he seemed to understand._

_"Okay, Luce. I'll go. Are you sure you don't want anything?" Natsu asked again. I guess he didn't understand what I meant. _

_"GO AWAY NATSU."_

"Well, I'm not going, this is my room I can do what I want." Natsu spoke and my eyes shot open. Did I say that out loud? I was in his hospital room. It looked like he was sitting on me and... I was covered in coats.

"Natsu, please explain a) why you are sitting on my lap and b) why I'm covered in Jackets?" I asked him, trying to stay calm. After I mentioned the whole sitting on lap thing, he shot up and stumbled over to his bed facing away. He faced me again after a minute.

"Well, it's midday and the doctors came in, because you aren't allowed to visit at midday, only at 4-6, obviously with permission you can stay as long as you. Did you get permission? Kids tent to when it comes to visiting parents..." He trailed off and started to babbling about nothing. He's kind of cute when he's nervous Again, by cute I mean not in a like way, well a like _like _way. Do like him, but not in a like _like _way. Never mind.

"Natsu, don't babble. Just answer the question." I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled nervously.

"Well, in long story short, they would kick you out if they found you. So, I have to hide you, so I covered you in all my stuff. Then the sitting thing, well they didn't believe me. They looked directly at you, and couldn't see you. I went and sat on the chair as proof. You know we were luck you didn't start speaking again." Natsu smirked at me... I speak in my sleep? That's new. I didn't say anything about the illness did I?

"W-what did I s-say?" I stuttered, but Natsu smirked again.

"Oh, something upon the lines of," She coughed and altered his voice to a higher pitch, attempting to speak like me, "Oh, Natsu, you're amazing and the bestest most kindest person I have ever met. Be my friend forever Natsu. Oh, and I'll cook you however much food you want." Natsu started to chuckle.

"I do not sound like that, and anyway bestest isn't a word!" I yelled at him and he just kept laughing.

"Relax, Luce I was joking. But you do speak in your sleep." He said darkly. Was he planning on telling me what I said? "Well you better get going, Luce. You're really sleepy and your mum must be worrying." He changed his personality from that dark chuckle to a happy bouncy kid. I don't get him.

"Bye." I waved as I walked out the room. I was walking away when I heard a call.

"Visit me tomorrow. I get bored." I can tell he was pouting.

"Probably not." I laughed.

_Yes, I will. _And smiled to myself.

**A/N: Heeello Again everyone. So, today is the day I update again. Woohoo. So, review and tell me what you think. Strange, I usually update really late at night/early morning (UK time), so enjoy everyone. I really hope you like it. I try, I really do. So, if you can think of any sub-plots or further ships (Obviously I've got NaLu, Jerza and Gale) but any others is FINE. I need some other characters and I need help with names and stuff, I'm no good at it.**

**So, if you can think of any names and a brief description would be fab. I'll give you what I want, I need a small girl, a couple of doctors and nurses and the general OC. **

**Thanks again guys. All your follows and reviews and favourites make me so happy, so thanks. Until next time guys.**

**-TBH**


	4. Chapter 4

Boy, this girl changes clothes quick.

"Promise not to laugh." Erza said cautiously not wanting to humiliate herself.

"I won't, now come out." I wined at her, but she groaned and trudged into view of the webcam. She looked amazing, she put in the contacts, as suggested, and her dress suited her and her scarlet hair beautifully.

"You look amazing Erza." I smiled at her and she blushed.

"Then-" I cut her off.

"But," I held the 'but', wanting to create an impact for my speech.

"But?" She questioned nervously.

"Head up and shoulders back. You look nervous and you don't look like someone who wants to date Jellal." I told her sternly. Erza may be good at fighting and she may be smart, but she is hopeless when it comes to guys.

"Now, who wants to date Jellal?" I asked her.

"I do." She mumbled.

"I said who?" I questioned again.

"I said I do." She snapped.

"Good, now bloody well act like you do" I smiled at her, Erza nodded, like having a date was a mission. I heard the faint knock on her house door.

"What do I do?" Erza panicked, I'm glad Erza can share her weak side with me.

"Answer the door, Idiot. I'll go now. Have fun and make sure you're safe." I winked at her, and Erza blushed.

"LUCY!" She squeaked, and then with a wave I hung up.

She's always been like mother to me, especially after my mother died. Now, I can return the favour. Erza was orphaned when she was young, and they treated her horribly there forcing the kids to do hard labour so the power-hungry workers could get money. Even though Erza can't remember it herself, Jellal was there too. He always admired her, especially after she revolted but he was always to chicken to approach her. Now, with a little push from me and Mira, they are going on a date. Erza will remember him. I'm sure she will.

After checking my emails, none. I shut the laptop down and try to fall asleep, I can't. My joints are aching and although I'm tired, I just can't help but feel like my body is made out of pure metal.

"Miss Lucy. Would you like some painkillers and sleeping tablet, it seems as if you've been having trouble sleeping." Nurse Maggie asked. She was a petite woman, in her late 20s. A face as white as that snow, her cheeks would be as red as that blood and her hair as black as dark as a night. Snow White. I've told her on many occasions that she reminded me a Princess. She always blushed and walked away, with a smile lighting up her face.

"Yes please, Snow." I told her with a smile. She went to the cabinets in the room.

"You really are childish Lucy." She chuckled, a small blush on her cheeks. "Anyway, how's school going?" She asks.

"Boring. I've finished everything too fast, I didn't spread it out. I just went for it, like I always do." I growled, but she laughed.

"Sounds like you." She went into the sink to fill up a glass of water.

"Yeah, but now I have nothing to do." It's true, and I need to do something to preoccupy my time, I can't go visit that pink haired idiot every day.

"You could, I don't know. Play cards?" She asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

"I play cards every day, and there is only so long I can go on the laptop for. The screen light just makes me even more tired." I groaned, will there be nothing I can do with my time.

"What about some sort of project?" A project, like an art one? A science project? "Why don't you vlog?" She asked.

"Vlog?" What's a vlog?

"Well, it's like a blog but on a video. You record videos like a diary and you upload it online. You record the videos, edit it and upload it. When you get the feedback, you create more videos." She explained, handing me the pills. With one gulp I swallow them; the taste is horrible as the enzymes in my saliva break it down.

"A vlog? That's not a bad idea, but I don't have a video camera." I told her.

"I have one, I'll bring it in tomorrow morning. You can start 'vloging' tomorrow. But, now, you must sleep." She smiled softly and opened the door to leave.

"Thanks, Snow." I smiled back, and giggled.

"It's alright, Sleepy."

Then I fell asleep.

"Lucy, Lucy. Get up Lucy. I don't have much time." I groaned, who wants me this early in the morning. It's 7.30am for Christ's sake.

"But, Lucy." Then I realised who it was. I snapped my eyes open to reveal an angry Erza, who was trying to be patient but looked on the verge of snapping.

"Erza, what are you doing here so early? Don't you have school?" I asked sleepily. It must be urgent if Erza is here before school.

"Jellal, it's Jellal. He went to the orphanage, Lucy. The orphanage." Erza looked at me with wide eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to do at school"

"Treat him like you normally would." I mumbled.

"But-" Erza, the strong-willed Erza Scarlet who can take down anyone that stood in her way, panics over guy problems. The only way to deal with her, is to act like she's dealing with other kids about to fight.

"You're going to listen to me Scarlet. You're going to go into that school act like normal. He is really into you, and you're going to act like you did before you knew he was at the orphanage. He knows what it was like when you were younger. He understands you, and you're going to date and get married and have many kids." I start to daydream of violent blue haired kids, or shy red-haired ones.

"L-Lucy, don't get so far ahead, w-we aren't even d-dating… yet" She whispered the last part. It got me thinking, will I even live to see Erza get married. Will I even live to get married? To wear a white wedding dress, walking down the aisle to get married to my dream man. _Natsu… _Wait, no way would I get married to that bambling idiot. He's messy, annoying and childish. No way would I marry him. We've got nothing in common. Still, will I even marry? Will I live past my 18th birthday?

I felt firm arms wrapping around my shoulders.

"You'll get married too. I'll give you away, that's if I approve of the guy." Erza cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah. Thanks Erza. You know you're the best." I chuckled and wiped my tears away. When did I start crying?

"Now, you get to school. I don't want you late." I watched her leave and Nurse Maggie walked in.

"I knew you'd be awake for your friend. Here, I have a camera for you. You can start Vlogging straight away." She smiled.

"Commence Project Vlog." I yelled.

"You're so sad." Maggie rolled her eyes, with a grin.

"I know, Snow." I smirked. "Hey, that rhymed."

"I'll bring you med in half an hour. Gives you time to wake up." She waved as she left the little room. What now? Vlog? What do I even say? Best to give it a shot.

_"Hey. I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia. This is project Vlog. It may seem sad, but I have nothing better to do with my time. So let me tell you about myself... err... I'm 1__st__ I'll be 18, so that's about 5 months. I am currently in hospital, and have been for the past 6 months. I have Leukemia. You can come along on my journey, Living with Leukemia, oh. That has a ring to it. So, yup. I'll put out daily vlog so you know what's going on in my life. Crap I forgot to give Erza back her pole. Gotta go. I'll vlog more later today. Bye!" _

I closed the camera. It felt really weird talking to myself, but hey. The morning went by quickly and it was nearing mid day, I recorded people going through their daily routines. I decided to go to see Natsu. I have nothing else, well, until more meds later today. I fixed my wig and walked down the corridor, recording everyone and everything. It turns out; hospitals are more interesting than I thought. I approached the door and knocked. There was arguing, I just hope they didn't hear me.

"Natsu Dragneel, how many times have I told you to stay in bed?" The woman yelled.

"But mum. Lucy's late. I wanted to know where her mum is. She'd usually be visiting her. Can't you tell me where her mum is, and this problem will be solved." His mum, shit. That means Grandine is there.

"I can't its patient confidentiality, I've told you before. Who even is this Lucy?

"Lucy's my friend. She visits me because hospitals are boring." He wined.

"Well, I'm leaving. Don't you dare leave this room!" The door opened, hitting me slightly, making me yelp.

"Lucy?" Grandine asked. I smiled as innocently as I can.

"Hi, Grandine."

**A/N: Hello, Me Again. How have you guys been? Just so you know, I'm going to try to update weekly, maybe some mid-week. I have coursework to do mid-week and revision as well. So I try to keep on top of things. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I still am thinking about dragging out Natsu knowing just a little bit longer. Oh, and just to let you know, Auto correct wanted to correct Natsu with Satsuma. I laughed. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think. Everyone else will be in it next chapter or so. I can't wait. Is it sad to get excited about your own fic? Anyway, review, follow and favorite, because it makes me happy.**

**Until next time, friends.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucy, honey. My Natsu's not like that." She tried to convince me, I want to believe he won't pity me, I really do, but I can't. Most strangers get all sappy on me, and I can't handle it if Natsu is anything but himself around me.

"What if he treats me different? I don't think I can handle it if he did. He makes me feel like this cancer isn't there. For that couple of hours I was with him, he made me laugh and forget I had any illness." I told her weakly, not looking her in the eyes. Her arm wrapped around me. It was warm, and something I have craved for. It was motherly. Tears started to stream from my eyes and all the emotions that I caged up within me, unlocked.

"Grandine, I don't want to die. Please Grandine. I'm scared. I'm not going to make it am I. I'm not going to beat it. Erza said I will, but I know I can't." I whimpered in her arms. I felt like a small child, I was young again, when it was my mother and I. Even though we could barely get by, it was the happiest time in my life. She laughed.

"Feel better." She asked. I looked up at her through my hair to see her smiling at me. I need to apologise to Natsu. She is very much like him, she's kind and caring. Just like Natsu.

"Yeah. Thanks Grandine." I smiled.

"Now, about Natsu. You aren't getting off that easily. He cares about you, you know. He thought you hated him when you first met. You stormed off, apparently he ate all your fire chocolate." She smiled at her sons antics.

"Yeah. It wasn't just that, he laughed at mamas death, although he didn't know it was my mama, he laughed." I looked on the floor.

"Ignore him. He's an idiot." She smiled, then whispered, "He gets it from his father." I couldn't help but laugh with her. Grandine was such an easy person to get along with.

"You keep sending me on tangents, silly girl. Anyway, I won't tell Natsu." She told me. I felt relief overwhelm me.

"Thank-" She cut me off.

"You have too. It's only right." She lectured me, and even though she was lecturing me, I couldn't help but smile. "Now, get in there. Especially with your camera, he's a show off and will be distracted." She walked off with a wave, similar to the one she gave Natsu.

I knocked on Natsu's door only to get a _'humf' _I walked in despite of the dismissal. I still held my camera up to face him.

"Hi Natsu." I told him cheerfully, but he just pouted at me and looked out the window. "Come on Natsu, What's up? You being childish again?" I asked him playfully, hoping for him to end his grudge.

"You're late." He pouted again, and I just couldn't help but laugh at his childishness.

_"This is Natsu. He's currently got a broken leg and he's prone to acting like a little kid. Tell the camera 'hi' Natsu."_

_"Wait, you're recording? Why?" He asked me._

_"I'm doing this vlogging thing. Now tell the camera how fab I am." I laughed, obviously taking the mick. _

_"Yo. Lucy isn't that fab. She fell asleep in the room and she snores real loud." Natsu smirked._

_"You liar, I don't snore." I yelled smacking him on the head. "I'm going to switch this thing off. Say goodbye." _

_"Wait, I didn't tell them how amazingly awesome I-" _

I close the camera.

"am." He wined. "Lucy, you're mean." He moaned at me.

"Deal with it, Pinkie." I smirked, sticking my tongue out. "And you're not that awesome." I laughed again. This is why I visit Natsu. I'm always laughing with him.

"I'm amazing, Blondie. You just don't know me well enough." Natsu smirked at me. I know him well. Extremely well, he just hasn't noticed how much I know about him. No, not in a creep way, I know Grandine and I tend to observe people. It's what I do, I like to read body language or little notions of people. For example, Eleanor Jackson. She was admitted to the hospital for 2 days, it's patient confidentiality so they don't speak about conditions. She spoke to no one, but I know. She is bulimic. She's right handed, I noticed when she ordered her meals, her index and middle finger had a red rash, commonly found on people with bulimia due to the acid in the stomach. I observe, so I know a great deal about the boy in front of me. I snap back into reality. He is looking me dead in the eyes. I never noticed his eyes like this before. Onyx. The light bounced off them making them gleam. It quickly turned from playful, to worry.

"Luce, are you alright? You blanked out for a minute. I thought you caught something from the hospital." Natsu put his hand on my forehead, and I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks. Now was a bad time to start blushing.

"I'm fine just thinking." I rushed out, making him worry more. He spoke wearily, still worried.

"About... what?"

I kicked my legs round so I sat cross-legged on the bed in front of him his leg hung above my shoulder. It's how we usually sit, facing opposite each other

"Say, hypothetically, what would you say if I was dying?" I asked him. This is a good way to approach it. Clever me. He leaned forward, gently rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't even say that, Luce. You're my..." He looked away? Why? What am I to him? "You're my best friend, Luce. I don't want to think about you dying." He told me sternly. I need to get the idea into his head.

"But what if-" I tried but he cut me off. He faced me again.

"No, Luce. I won't hear it." He smiled at me, with that goofy smile of his. "I don't want you dead."

"Listen to me. I-" I was cut off again, not by Natsu, but by a knock on the door. In walked a girl, she was beautiful; she had short white hair and crystal blue eyes. She's familiar, but she's not a nurse. I know all the nurses. By the look of confusion, she knows me. From where? I gasped, from school?

"Lisanna?" I asked.

"Lucy?" She replied. Shit, this is going to get messy and fast. All was silent. Lisanna Strauss. Sister of Mirajane Strauss. It's not like we aren't friends, we were rivals when it came to running, I always came first whether it was a sprint, or a long distance. She beat me in other things like biology, she just knows more about animals. We just weren't close, although I have always wanted to get to know her better she just distanced herself from our friendship group, to study. I know people miss hanging around with her. She would study instead. She wants to be a vet, and I also know she changed once her childhood... friend left Magnolia, word has it she liked him... shit.

"You know each other?" Natsu asked. I kept looking at the girl frozen at the door. How did Natsu know her?

"Yes." I replied slowly, "How do you know her?" I'm pretty sure I know how. I can't let the cancer thing slip, I need to be careful.

"I used to go to a school called Fairy Tail, there is a high school follow-up called Fairy Tail Academy. Have you heard of it? Anyway we were childhood friends. I left Magnolia before we could all go to high school. I'm moving to the academy for my last two years, that's after I leave here." He explained. I knew it, which means Lisanna likes him? I can't help but feel something squeezing at my heart. What is this? He continued to speak with a nostalgic grin, "You heard of the academy? I know you're home schooled and all." He grinned at me. I looked at him, up and down, making sure it was really him in front of me but his cast drew attention to me. It was signed by Gajeel, Erza, Levy. Even Gray. I could feel the blood rush to my head. I need to get out of here fast. What if he already knows? Wouldn't that be a good thing? Lisanna spoke up, even more confused.

"Home schooled?" She asked. Fuck. I ran out of the room, my breathing was heavy.

"LUCE?" I heard him call after me, but I ran all the way into the garden. Fresh air, that's what I need.

**A/N: Hello again, It's me. So, the newest chapter. YAY. So, Lisanna is here? Do I hate Lisanna or not, that it the question? I know I'm dragging out how long til' Natsu finds out, but I feel that it's only been a couple of days for them to know each other, so bear with. Anyway, what do you think? Please review. They always motivate me, and maybe I can get a mid-week chapter out.(No promises)**

**Oh, and for the people who read my other fic, 'Special Circumstances' I can now announce in the next couple of weeks there will me a sequel. Should I enter it on a new story, or continue on with it on the same story. Either way, I'll post a chapter saying there is a sequel. **

**Please review, follow and favorite this story. It makes me smile and it brightens up my day.**

**Until next time friends.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	6. Chapter 6

The garden is beautiful. I was right. Fresh air is what I need. I felt like I could clear my head. I know I needed to get back to my hospital bed. I was getting light headed and my bones ached, but I couldn't bring myself to go back in. It was as if the messages from my brain to stand up got blocked with pain. Beyond the pain, the air was refreshing, cold but refreshing. By the time I came back to the real world, it was night. It was one of those rare nights where we can see the stars. Living in an urban area they tend to get blocked out by the lights of magnolia, but the stars are out.

"Mama, you looking down on me? Are you proud? I haven't given up yet. I thought about it. On more than one occasion admittedly. I was going to give in, before I met Natsu. I thought that if he didn't know, he wouldn't pity me, or treat me differently like everyone else. That's ballsed up hasn't it-"

"What do you mean not knowing? Giving in? Luce you're going to have to speak to me here?" It was Natsu who cut me off. Of course it was, it's always him, every fucking time.

"You didn't have to come out here." I sighed.

"I know, I've watched you for 4 hours though. I can tell when someone needs space... actually Lisanna told me you needed space," He scratched the back of his head, grinning shyly. My heart was beating faster? He's been watching me. "Anyway. It's dark now and cold. Lisanna won't tell me what's up, you're mum in here will be worried about you. You should go home." Natsu grinned, trying to help. He held a hand out. I couldn't move my arm without a sharp stabbing pain, so I stayed lying there. It's a good thing, I bet he would be stubborn and walk me to the reception door then what? Hear the receptionist go, 'Miss Heartfillia where are you going?' Then I'm screwed.

"Don't make me carry you. I will, I don't care about this broken leg deal. I'll carry all the way to your house if I have to." Now was a better time to tell him than ever. I could feel myself slip away. He needs to know. He deserves to know.

"I haven't gone home in half a year, Natsu." I told him, hoping he'll twig on.

"What? You ran away? Lucy your parents must worry. Does your mum know?" Natsu frowned. I've known him for a few days. How can he worry so much about me?

"You remember you told me about a woman who got hit by a car outside of the hospital? You know, when we were first here?" I explained.

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered, unsure what to do next. He looks... confused.

"That was my mum." I told him. Confusion, shock and betrayal were painted on his face. Betrayal? Why? I don't get this boy. I winced at the pain reaching my brain.

"What? Why did you lie to me, Luce? Why do you come here then? Is anything you say true, Luce?" His voice is slowly getting higher. Why is the fact that I wasn't telling the truth bothering him the most? I'm confused... I just don't get him. I thought I did, I even observed him, but I he just keeps surprising me, he just keeps changing.

How hard is it to say, 'Hey, Natsu, I have Cancer and I'm a long-term patient here?'? My attempts to speak were failing on me. I couldn't move, my brains shutting off. I felt and overwhelming pain stab me straight through my skull and into my brain, my bones ache. I can't even move my hands to reach my head. I try to say something but it comes out as a pain filled screech.

"Luce, Luce? What's up? I'm sorry I yelled Lucy?" His voice was muffled. I've never wanted to hold someone's hand more than now. No, I've never wanted to hold Natsu's hand so much.

"...het... urse...get...the...fucking...nurse." I breathed out. It was too tiring. Natsu was panicking. I guess, like most people, he doesn't know what to do. I guess he wasn't expecting it either. I was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Luce? Don't leave me ok. NURSE." He yelled. Why wasn't he leaving to get a nurse?

"GO." I huffed out.

"No. I'm not leaving you, Luce. Come on, stay awake." I could feel my head drop away, but he grabbed it. "Hey, Luce. Look at me." He grinned, you could see the worry and fear glazing over his eyes, yet he hid it with that smile of his. "I'm going to carry you, so you stay awake." He placed his hands under my knees and my back. He was so hot, not uncomfortable. Warm would be a better word. I could hear him wince... was he alright? Crap I must be too heavy for his leg.

"Natsu..." I struggled to speak, I should tell him not to worry, or tell him I have cancer now, but what I said next surprised even me, "Stay with me". I know I'm safe with Natsu so I let the pain and darkness consume me.

**(A/N: I wanted to do Natsu's view. Including the conversation with Lisanna) **

_Natsu's view (Written in 3__rd__ person) _

Natsu watched as Lucy ran away. Unsure about the situation, but even he could tell it was a touchy spot for Lucy.

"LUCE!" He yelled after her. If he could he would run after her. Natsu tried to get up and follow her, kicking the dropped camera. He picked it up. _Maybe this has everything explained on her vloggy thing? _He questioned himself. He was about to walk out when he was stopped.

"Sit down, Natsu." Lisanna told him calmly. She had to try and explain what was going on without it slipping. Lucy had to have some reason for not telling him. _Damn, this girl Natsu was talking about was Lucy? Why didn't she tell him the truth? She's made this a lot more complex. Dammit! _Lisanna thought.

"But, Lis, I-" He wined sharply but Lisanna cut him off.

"SIT DOWN NATSU" She yelled, she didn't want to raise her voice. Then again, this was Natsu we're talking about. He sat down with a pout.

"What?"

"You can go after her in a minute. The first thing you need to do is go after her-" He cut Lisanna off.

"I know, Lis. I have to." Natsu rolled his eyes, making Lisanna mad.

"SHUT UP NATSU. DON'T CUT ME OFF. THIS IS SERIOUS" She yelled at him. She even her him say, 'shesh' making her vain stick.

"You need to go after her. Get her to tell you what's up. Tell her if she won't tell you, I will. Also, watch the video after you speak to her. Got it. Now go!" Lisanna snapped at him. Natsu then picked up the camera and left Lisanna in the room.

"That idiot. Go get her." She smiled to herself knowingly. Natsu heard her, with his heightened hearing. He didn't get it. Of course he needed to go and get her.

Natsu looked all over the hospital, until he approached the garden. She was lying there, on the floor. The sun hit her skin just right that it appeared to glow. The wind ruffled her hair, she looked at peace. Natsu couldn't bring himself to go over there. _I'll give her 10 minutes. She looks so peaceful _He smiled to himself. Watching her being peaceful, made him relax. He could watch her all day, and before he knew it, he did. He watched the transition of the sun making her skin glow to the moon. Each radiating a different kind of glow. She looked more alive under the star light. _Shit. _The thought when he realised he was just standing there for 4 hours. _What's wrong with me? _

He approached the laying girl, hearing her voice.

"Mama, you looking down on me? Are you proud? I haven't given up yet. I thought about it. On more than one occasion admittedly. I was going to give in, before I met Natsu. I thought that if he didn't know, he wouldn't pity me, or treat me differently like everyone else. That's ballsed up hasn't it-" _Luce, what is she hiding from me? I thought me were... we were best friends?_ He thought confused.

"What do you mean not knowing? Giving in? Luce you're going to have to speak to me here?" Natsu cut her off. He needed to know. Something was off. Lisanna gave him that idea; he wasn't that dense to know something was off.

"You didn't have to come out here." She sighed at him.

"I know, I've watched you for 4 hours though. I can tell when someone needs space... actually Lisanna told me you needed space," He grinned slyly rubbing his head, that was a lie, he couldn't exactly say 'Hey, I've been watching you peacefully for 4 hours'. That was just creepy. "Anyway. It's dark now and cold. Lisanna won't tell me what's up, you're mum in here will be worried about you. You should go home." He held out a hand to her, but she wouldn't take it. Frustrating him. _Is there something wrong with my hand? Why won't she hold my hand...? I mean, you know, take my hand to stand up._

"Don't make me carry you. I will, I don't care about this broken leg deal. I'll carry all the way to your house if I have to." She was begging to frustrate Natsu.

"I haven't gone home in half a year, Natsu."

"What? You ran away? Lucy your parents must worry. Does your mum know?"

"You remember you told me about a woman who got hit by a car outside of the hospital? You know, when we were first here?"

"Y-yeah?"

"That was my mum." _So... she's been lying to me... Why? Doesn't she trust me? She could have just told me that was her mum. It's no biggy. Bu why doesn't' she trust me?_

"What? Why did you lie to me, Luce? Why do you come here then? Is anything you say true, Luce?" He started to yell at her. She said nothing, her voice gapped open sometimes as if she was trying to speak. Her body started to shake, yet it was struggling to move at the same time. _What the fuck is going on here?_ Natsu thought.

"Luce, Luce? What's up? I'm sorry I yelled Lucy?" He wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her.

"...het... urse...get...the...fucking...nurse." Natsu didn't know what to do. He checked her temperature, and pulse. He just didn't know what was going on. As her breathing increased, so did his. He panicked. Something was wrong and Natsu couldn't help his... best friend.

"Luce? Don't leave me ok. NURSE." He couldn't bring himself to leave. He wasn't going to leave her, not in this state.

"GO." She tried to yell.

"No. I'm not leaving you, Luce. Come on, stay awake." Her head dropping weakly, like a baby, it was as if her body was failing her. "Hey, Luce. Look at me" He tried to cheer her up, tell her it would be okay, but he wasn't so sure himself. Then he made a decision that will pain him, but he needed to get her to a nurse. NOW. "I'm going to carry you, so you stay awake." He tried to lift her, starting to feel the pain in his leg, but he would do everything he can to help her. He didn't want to see er in pain. He wanted, no needed to protect her.

"Natsu..." She tried to speak "Stay with me". She closed her eyes.

"Of course I'll stay with you, Luce." He smiled down, the realised she was unconscious. "Luce? LUCE? Wake up." He started to run. Ignoring all pain in his leg, he took her to the reception. They would know what to do. The incredibly bored woman was typing not even looking up.

"Please help, she unconscious. " Natsu huffed out of breath. He clenched his teeth together trying to ignore the pain. He didn't want to sound in pain, they would treat him, when all attention need to be on Lucy.

"Her name sir?" She didn't even look up, she was ready to type. She sounded incredibly bored.

"GET HER TO A DOCTOR!" Natsu yelled louder.

"Sir, I need her name." _WHY WON'T SHE FUCKING LOOK AT ME? _He yelled in his head.

"Luce... Lucy Heartfillia" The receptionists head flipped up.

"Shit." The receptionist grinded her teeth "She's meant to be in bed. The stupid girl." The receptionist ran out and grabbed a bed. Hitting a button on the way back, it read 'Emergency'. They ran up to Lucy's floor. Natsu hobbling alongside them. Inside waited...

"Mum?" Natsu asked. _They got Mum? This must be serious_ He thought.

"Natsu. Did she tell you?" Mrs Dragneel asked sternly. Only confusing Natsu more.

"She was trying to tell me something when this happened. Mum what's going on, is she going to be ok? Mum?" Natsu wouldn't take his eyes off Lucy.

"Natsu, get your leg sorted. I'll sort out Lucy. Then you tell me what happened." Grandine told him calmly.

"But mum-"

"She's in the best hands with me Natsu." Grandine smiled softly at her son.

"Okay. Look after her Mum, Please." Natsu almost begged.

"You know I will." She turned to another doctor. "Go sort out Natsu's leg for me." Then turn back to him. "Go get something to eat." Natsu left the room, still worried. She sat outside her room while his leg got sorted. He promised to stay with her; he wasn't going to break a promise. He placed his hands in his pockets. _Her camera? _Natsu pulled it out and watch the first video.

On the screen was a hairless Heartfillia. To say Natsu was confused was an understatement. Then she spoke.

**_"Hey. I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia. This is project Vlog. It may seem sad, but I have nothing better to do with my time."_**He smiled weakly. _That's such a Lucy thing to say _he thought. But continued to watch.

**_"So let me tell you about myself... err... I'm 1_****_st_****_ I'll be 18, so that's about 5 months. I am currently in hospital, and have been for the past 6 months. I have Leukemia."_** The world stopped. Natsu couldn't believe what he heard. He watched it over and over and over, but still couldn't believe it. He wanted to cry.

"Shit" He whispered. Lucy had been going through this pain. It must have caused her pain to visit him, yet she still did, and put on a smile like everything was fine.

"Shit" He repeated, clutching his hair. "I must be dreaming. This can't be real." He didn't notice his mum in front of him.

"Natsu?" She put her hand on his shoulder comforting him, like a mother would.

"How is she?" Natsu asked nervous, and Grandine looked upset.

_She... she can't leave me now... _Natsu started to cry. Natsu never cries...

**A/N: Sup'? Sorry, for the long wait for the update. But, this one is longer than usual so, I hope you forgive me. Please tell me what you think? Review? Follow? Favourite? And to those who already do... THANK YOU! I love you guys, you motivate me so much! I'll update ASAP, along with Special Circumstances (Yes, I'm continuing with it)! Check that story out if you like this! It will make me so happy. Anyway, sorry to self advertise. I tried to promise myself I wouldn't. **

**Until next time, friends.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	7. Chapter 7

He looked down to the unconscious blond in front of him. Natsu refused to leave, that eventually Grandine made it so Natsu's leg is hooked up to the ceiling. That way Natsu could stay with her. She's been like that for a week, and still Natsu hasn't left. He ordered food for her everyday incase 'Luce wakes up. She's gunna need her strength'. He would say with a smile and a squeeze of her hand.

When Erza walked in the day after the collapse, to say she was shocked was an understatement. She was almost murderous!

_The scarlet haired girl burst into Lucy's room talking about Jellal and their second date. She looked from Lucy and back to Natsu._

_"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO HER, DRAGNEEL?" She yelled and reached for her pole, which wasn't there. Lucy was still yet to give it back to her._

_"I'm guessing this is yours?" Natsu handed over the pole, too lazy to think what he has just done._

_"Awhaa, Thanks" She said sweetly, more of a sickly sweet, "Now, answer me, Dragneel!" She held it so the tip was at his throat. Her eyes following his Adams apple as it bobs with a gulp._

_"Look, Luce collapsed. She did yesterday. I didn't do anything." He sighed and looked angry, "I didn't fucking do anything!" He growled, if he was standing he would have kicked a wall or something. _

_"You brought her here, Natsu. If you were any later, her situation would be worse. She might not have woken up if you didn't bring her in." Grandine spoke softly to her son. She was worried for Natsu, he wasn't eating as he usually would, and he was sleeping less. Still, Grandine couldn't be more proud of her son for putting the safety of Lucy before his own injury, without knowing of Lucy's situation. If that doesn't prove against Lucy's worries, she didn't know what would._

_Natsu mumbled, still wishing he could have done more. Wondering why she didn't tell him._

_"Mum, why didn't she tell me? We're Best friends! I could have protected her" Natsu asked with pleading eyes. Never before has Natsu seemed so weak and Erza, a childhood friend, noticed that too and smiled softly. Erza forgave Grandine for not telling her about Lucy's collapse for she now knows that Lucy is in the safest hands._

_"You're going to have to ask her that when she wakes up. Now, what does she want to eat?" Grandine asked, now knowing that Natsu orders her food. He looked at the menu, concentration painted on his face._

_"Humm...Steak. Defiantly the steak!" Natsu weakly grinned back, trying to put on his usual grin but failing. One thing that sparked Ezra's attention was..._

_"Why order steak?" She asked._

_"Lucy loves steak. With peppercorn sauce otherwise it's too chewy. She always complains that her jaw is too small. Also, when she wakes up she's going to need protein." Natsu told her. Erza smiled and went to leave. Lucy was defiantly in safe hands. She walked out with Grandine. Natsu quickly yelled._

_"MUM, MAKE SURE IT'S WELL DONE." Erza could have sworn she heard him mutter, "I don't know why she doesn't like it rare... weirdo" Erza smiled once again. She would get answers sooner or later, for now she'd let Lucy rest._

"Hi Luce, Mum says you might still be able to hear me. I think you can. I know you; you won't give in so easily. I've been thinking, I know. Me thinking! You've been rubbing off on me. Anyway, remember when we first met? I kinda ate all your chilli chocolate. Sorry about that, that's beyond the point. I told you about a woman who got hit by a car outside the hospital and I laughed. Now I know it's your mum, I want you to know I wasn't laughing at her death! I thought it was ironic that she died outside a hospital. You know what, that evening I was worried you weren't going to visit me. I thought you hated me and I didn't know why, now I do, I wouldn't blame you if you hate me." Natsu looked down running his hand though his hair. He then whispered, "Happy's here. He was worried, he is hidden under my jacket say, say 'Hi' happy." Natsu smiled, and then Happy let out a small meow. "Anyway Luce, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're like this. I should have known. I should have protected you." Natsu put his head in his hands as he looked at the hairless, pale, sickly blond.

"You gone soft, Flame-Brain?" A raven-haired boy walked in, in only his boxers.

"Shut up, popsicle, and I'm pretty sure hospitals don't like strippers walking in to visit the sick." Natsu snarled back, making Gray mutter 'shit', as he got dressed again. A young trainee nurse walked in handing over Gray's shirt, with a slight blush.

"I-It was in the l-lift, please be more c-careful, sir." She stuttered, quickly glancing at his chest before she left.

"How the fuck was this in the lift?" Gray spoke to himself.

"What are you doing here, Ice Princess?" Natsu practically growled, and tried to obscure Lucy from Gray.

"I'm here to visit Lucy, idiot ash for brains." Gray retaliated.

"How do you know, Luce?" Natsu continued to growl protectively, he didn't know what came over him, as a dragon would protect a Princess, Natsu wanted to stop this 'Ice Queen' from hurting Lucy.

"We're friends from schools idiot." Gray sighed, not wanting to argue in a hospital.

"Why would someone like you be friends with Luce?" Natsu backed down a little, he was sure Lucy will kill him is she woke up to them arguing.

"We were both track runners. We trained together often." Gray shrugged, sitting down on the other chair available.

"She ran track? I didn't picture her as a sport star. Just a nerdy book type." Natsu chuckled.

"She didn't just run track. She was the best. She was amazing." Gray thought back to memories of her running, then images of her last race flashed into mind. Seeing her collapse to the ground half way through the race. What was worse was the 5m jagged run before she collapsed, everyone knew it was going to happen. They didn't think it was cancer.

Natsu didn't like the way Gray said she was amazing. The protective bubble was ready to pop again, he grabbed Lucy's hand out of instinct as a way of showing possession and to hold himself back from attacking Gray.

"Oh and she was the nerd..." Gray trailed off noticing the hand, and started to smirk. "When did this happen?" He raised his eyebrows smugly.

"What happen?" Natsu asked, still clutching onto Lucy's hand.

"Oh, how would Mira put it... NaLu?" Natsu was thinking. He didn't get it straight away! _NaLu... Natsu... Lucy! _He thought, looking down at his hand, Lucy's reflex curving round his, just like a small child's would. He abruptly let go.

"NO!" Was all he could say, a small blush on his cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by Gray.

"So, when did you become an item?" Gray asked.

"We are not together. Why would I want to be with this weirdo? S-She's just my best friend. That's all." Natsu told Gray. He could feel a warm bubble in his stomach, as if he was going to breathe fire. He didn't quite understand. He looked at Lucy and genuinely smiled.

"Gray," Natsu spoke Gray's name for one of the first time. Despite being rivals, they would consider each other good friends. They would often play video games when they were kids, probably still would be if Natsu didn't break his leg. "Why didn't she tell me about the cancer? Mum won't tell me."

"Easy, Lucy hates pity. I remember when she first moved here, her folks just split up and this kid, Sting, was all like, 'I'm so sorry for what happened' etcetera." Gray smiled at the memory, it was the day Lucy became friends with the gang. Knowing her current situation pains them all, Lucy is such a great person. It was thanks to Lucy he met Juvia and despite her obsession he has a soft spot for her. Not that anyone but Lucy knows.

"What happened?" Natsu asked, curious about Lucy. Ever since her found out about the cancer, he felt like he doesn't know her at all, which is a lie. He just can't help but feel that way. Gray laughed.

"She pushed him to the ground, spat on the ground next to him and screamed 'I don't want your pity, bastard.'" Gray and Natsu chuckled. What Gray didn't mention was that ever since that day, Sting has developed a thing for Lucy. He liked her fierce side, a hell of a lot.

"Sounds like something she'd do. Stubborn and aggressive. I'm guessing she's whacked you one too?" Natsu asked.

"On multiple occasions. When you out of here?" Gray asked, he honestly did miss playing video games with the flame brain.

"One week. I have to use crutches though. Mum said I could a couple of weeks ago." Natsu then looked away a faint shade of pink on his cheeks thinking of the reason he didn't leave this boring hell hole earlier.

"Why didn't you leave then, walking radiator?" Gray smirked, he was pretty sure the answer was Lucy.

"Well, I got time off school you know and I woke up at noon for-" Natsu cut himself off.

"Noon for what, tobacco freak? You always wake up way beyond noon. Even as a kid." Gray's smirk couldn't be more obvious, and Natsu knew it.

"Fine, Lucy visited." Natsu growled, looking away. It wasn't like he liked her like that. They were best friends or so Natsu thought. He looked down at her, _When will she wake up? _Natsu thought, still smiling. _It's been a week. At least she looks peaceful, it's like she glowing... not in a weird way or a like like way. Just glowing. _ He tried to convince himself.

"You're staring at her like a mad man, dude. You've fallen hard, ash brains." Gray laughed.

"No, I haven't I-" He got cut off by a small groan. Natsu's head snapped to look at Lucy, her eyes slowly opening. He jumped up, ignoring the cast on his leg, pressed the button to call the nurse.

"LUCE!" Natsu yelled, throwing his arms around her in a huge hug.

"Natsu?" She asked, her eyes still groggy. She took a while for her eyes to adjust then she remembered her situation. "Shit" She murmured to herself.

**A/N: See, I told you more chapters more often because of the Easter holidays. Told you so! :P Anyway, good news. Talking about 6th form, I spoke to the 6th form leader and change Psychology to Sociology and got in! YAY! (Also, update on Special Circumstance to come soon. I'm unsure of the next chapter and re-writing it, bare with)**

**Thanks for all the favorites and follows you've been amazing. Reviewers too, I love you guys so much *wipes tears away*. I'd appreciate it if the follows, favorites and ,especially, reviews continued. **

**Until next time friends,**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	8. Chapter 8

"LUCY HEARTFILLIA, YOU STUPID STUPID GIRL! DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Natsu yelled at Lucy after pulling her away from the hug. She looked away, not only embarrassed by the closeness of the pink-haired boy, but that she honestly feels bad about lying to him.

"Look Natsu, I'm sorry. I don't mean to lie or to not tell you the truth or-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu's continuous yelling.

"If you think you're leaving this bed, Heartfillia, you have another thing coming. You are staying right here. No going to the garden, and if you do want to go somewhere, I am going with you." Natsu continued with his speech, then looked her in the eyes.

"Don't go scaring me again, Luce." Natsu smiled at her. If a smile could cure her, that smile would. It was sincere and made her heart skip a beat. _What's wrong with me? It's probably the cancer acting up... yeah... the cancer... _Lucy tried to convince herself. Not very well, might I add but enough to keep her acting like normal and not blush like a maniac.

"But-" Lucy ignoring the feelings that dwell within, and tried to convince him to let her out of the hospital bed at least. Baby Steps, but again was cut off by Natsu. She just couldn't get a word in edgeways.

"NO LUCY!" He yelled, but quietened down for a bit. "I'm not risking it." Natsu was continuing on his lecture which was being completely ignored by the blonde girl. She turned her body the face Gray, wincing a little at the pain in her bones.

"Oh, Hey Gray." She smiled at him; she failed to notice the anger of Natsu, which was growing due to the fact that he was being ignored and because Lucy was paying more attention to his life rival than himself.

"Hello Lucy. You alright?" He asked calmly as he was more familiar with the whole cancer ordeal. Gray has had more time to adjust to Lucy's lifestyle, and Natsu was furious.

"Never better!" She grinned to him. At the small comment, you could practically see smoke coming from Natsu's body.

"Never better? Never-fucking-better? You just collapsed, Luce! You were out for a few days. How can you be 'Never Better'?" Lucy looked to Gray with pleading eyes, she was getting a headache and she wanted nothing more than to explain everything to Natsu, but she was tired and couldn't deal with his adolescent mood swings. She closed her eyes, and breathed in.

"I'll explain everything once you've calmed down." She told him.

Gray dragged him out of the room, yelling and screaming. He slammed the door behind them.

"Look, ash brains, you are not looking at this from Lucy's perspective at all. It's not like she wants cancer! She's going through a lot and does not need you over reacting. You got that, or can't you simple brain understand English?" Gray practically spat at him, whacking him around the head.

"Oh, and how would you know, Ice prick?" Natsu snarled back annoyed. For start, Lucy was talking to Gray when Natsu was talking to her, secondly that Gray dragged him out of the room when Lucy was vulnerable and on top of that Natsu did have a broken leg!

"No-one likes cancer, dip-shit." Gray retaliated making Natsu mumble. He had to admit that Gray was right on that one. _Unless, she wants to die? _Natsu thought... _No! Lucy wouldn't give in like that! _Gray made a decision, a decision to have a little fun. It has been a while since Gray has used Natsu's own stupidity against him. "and I've known Lucy for longer, it's only natural that I know her better than you." And with that he walked back into her room. Oh yes, Gray was going to have loads of fun. Natsu may be too dense to understand, but Gray wasn't. Natsu walked in to find Lucy and Gray in deep conversation about topics he doesn't know about. He sat there and observed, watching Lucy naturally going to tuck hair behind her ears, then drop her hand in disappointment. The way she pouted when she was concentrating. Even her eyes were sparkling when they were talking about... what were they talking about?

"Lucy, you missed the big race!" Gray cheered at her; recently it was the Magnolia games. The winner of the race would go on to represent Magnolia in the Olympics. Lucy used to imagine that, that was her on the Olympic podium for Magnolia, but her illness dragged her down. It was one thing Lucy missed a lot – Race talk.

"Damn. I did? Who won?" Lucy asked curiously, and wide-eyed. Natsu couldn't believe it, it was as if he was looking at a child. The racing sprit jumped out of her eyes and ran around the room. If Lucy was permitted to move, I bet she would have jumped around like and over excited kid and he was missing out. He was jealous Gray gets to see that side of her, and that she shares that side of her with Gray, and Gray alone, well at least in Natsu's eyes!

"Eddie Dean!" Gray practically yelled, just as excited as Lucy was. Natsu could imagine it now, little Gray and little Lucy running round screaming like little kids do, and although Gray and Lucy didn't even know each other as kids, the irrational thoughts ran through his mind. A small growl started conjuring in the back of this throat.

"No way!" Lucy wined, upset but still over excited but she continued, "I thought it would be Benny!" She moaned more, but reached over to her desk. Natsu was about to rush to her side and help her to get whatever she needed, so she wouldn't find it painful to move. Natsu didn't. He knew that if he did, Lucy would be less than pleased. More infuriated. He still lit his eyes follow her every movement. Any sign of danger, he would be right there, by her side. That'll show Gray Natsu thought, with a smirk. Lucy pulled out a £5 note and handed it to Gray. Gray looked Lucy directly in the eye and let his hand hover in hers for a second. The second was playing in slow motion, over and over. The flames bouncing in Natsu's now angry eyes. If it wasn't for Lucy, he would have decked this guy already. Gray leaned into Lucy, slowly, getting closer and closer and closer. BANG. Natsu picked up his crutches and hobbled out quickly. He was having a mental battle with himself. He would have preferred to have a real fight, but he got what he was given. He just didn't understand.

**_Back with Lucy_**

They watched Natsu leave and Gray couldn't help but laugh at his petty actions.

"Is Natsu alright?" She then realised how close Gray was, "Woow, Gray you alright?" Lucy leaned into her bed more.

"Yup, just getting a drink."He then drank her water Gray laughed again, almost spitting the water out.

"What Gray? Is it an inside joke?" Lucy wined wanting to get into what made her friend laugh so much.

"Nothing Lucy, you just have bed head." Lucy reached up to her head and felt extremely short fragile strands of blonde. She then hit Gray.

"Fuck you!" Lucy yelled, laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for it again." Gray laughed. "Maybe you and flame brain belong together!"He mumbled too quietly that she couldn't hear. It was a thing they had going on, it seemed to make it easier for Lucy, to make jokes out of things. Gray obliged, uncertain at first, but they got used to it in the end. They heard a bang, causing Lucy to jump. Making Gray laugh more, _what the hell was going on?_ Lucy thought.

"So, Gray... How are things with Juvia?" Lucy raised her eyebrows and smirked causing all the blood rush to Gray's face. "Have you kissed yet?" Lucy giggle.

"Shut up Lucy. I've only been on one date with her. I took her to the beach. She likes water." Gray turned away from Lucy's keen eye, she was almost as bad as Mira and that's saying something.

"No need to prove yourself, Gray." Lucy smirked at him knowingly, and he looked back at her wearily.

"Thanks?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"We all know you wanted to see her in a bathing suit!" Lucy laughed, and Gray snapped back.

"LUCY!"

**_Continuing from Natsu..._**

Natsu sneakily glanced into the door to see Gray and Lucy joking like he hasn't walked out. He wanted to go in there, stand in between them and demanded that Gray leaves.

"Fuck You!" He heard Lucy say, Natsu hoped they were in an argument. He immediately felt bad; he shouldn't control Lucy's life.

"What's wrong with me?" He said out loud, sitting down placing his head in his hands. He pressed his ear against the wall and heard laughing.

"I guess they weren't in an argument." He spoke out loud again. He just couldn't help but feel annoyed at that, then envious of their closeness and how well they know each other.

"What does this fucking mean?" He punched the wall with all his might. It worked to get the anger out of his system, but every action has a consequence and Natsu well...

"Natsu Dragneel, come to my office now!" Yep, that's Grandine. Not only the owner of the hospital, but his mother. He hobbled away on his crutches, following his mother for a lecture, most likely. They walked into the overly bleached office, books everywhere. It was a mess.

"Mum, why is there books everywhere?" Natsu questioned.

"The computers are down, so luckily we have physical copies of all documents. I'm looking for a bone marrow match." Grandine looked down at her logs. "So, don't touch anything."

"Bone what?" Natsu was never any good at science unlike Wendy and his mother. He got his no-existent brains from Igneel. No, in all fact, Natsu is quite smart; he just doesn't listen and just does things. He'd be smart if he tried, he just didn't.

"Bone Marrow, Natsu. It produces white and red blood cells." Grandine sighed, then mumbled, "Don't you even listen in class?" She hoped that her son wouldn't hear.

"Heard that, mum." Natsu grumbled back. You can tell the family resemblance. "And I do, white bloods cells is something to do with eating bacteria." Natsu said smugly.

"No, engulfing bacteria to destroy it. Or releasing anti-bodies. Without them, we would always be ill, it could be fatal." Grandine explained simply, well simply enough for Natsu.

"Anyway, why do you need a bone Marrow match?" Natsu asked. _That's it Natsu. Keep talking. Avoid the lecture._ Natsu smirked to himself, and his ingenious plan.

"Lucy needs a transplant and soon. Ideally we need a family member, but right now we are looking for the closest match..." Grandine was talking on, looking through log books. Natsu froze. _Lucy needs a transplant? Bone Marrow? Isn't that in the middle of the bone is it fatal? _Questions swam round his head, as if they were synchronise swimming. Natsu was about to panic, and help his mum search. He thought into this deeply in is frozen state. _Right, less white blood cells means that she will have more bacteria and less white blood cells mean... urrr... think idiot less oxygen carried round the body._ Natsu smiled, impressed with himself, then he remembered the situation. _Oh My GOD! Lucy has less oxygen. She needs oxygen to live. She's going to die isn't she? No she can't die! _

"Natsu, stop panicking. I can see it in your eyes. Ahhh, here we are the file." She tucked it on her desk. Before she could look at it, she had to examine Lucy, and estimate when she will need the transplant. She needed to focus on her son, because she is a mother first, and that's what she needs to do. She buzzed a button on the table, and a bored voice crackled on the speaker.

"Desk of Mr. Dragneel." You could hear her yawning.

"Igneel. We need to talk now. Regarding our idiot son." Grandine awaited an answer, slowly getting impatient every minute. Yet another trait Natsu got from his mother... his impatience. "IGNEEL DRAGNEEL I KNOW YOU ARE THERE GET DOWN HERE NOW!" She yelled, and then gave a polite cough. Telling Natsu that she's serious.

"Hello Dear," Igneel spoke, sounding nervous, "How quickly do you want me up? I need to finish this form and fast it's late in." Igneel laughed nervously. Work in late, as per usual. There was a crackle breaking the silence, "What's he done now?" Igneel asked with a sigh.

"Natsu's interested in a girl." Grandine smirked childishly, at Natsu's face growing red.

"N-NO I'M NOT!" Natsu snapped, making Igneel laugh gruffly.

"I'll be right up. This I need to see." Igneel laughed at Natsu.

**A/N: I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! :P I was meant to update yesterday, but I was rushing around panicking about school. *sigh* school. With my GCSEs getting nearer, it's so stressful. Writing is a good way to relieve it though! As a present for me being late, I made this chapter longer. I was going to put the last bit in the next chapter (from Natsu leaving the room). ANYWAY, What do you think? Do you like it? Please review! they really do make me happy. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows so far. . ! If you have any ideas or things you want me to put in, just let me know! xDD**

**Until next time, friends.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	9. Chapter 9

In walked Igneel. He was a lengthy man with shaggy red hair, if you cut it shorter and dyed it red he would look the spit of Natsu. His onyx eyes sparkled with maturity that wasn't necessary there, but yet he had this aura of age and wisdom about him. He was dressed in a mess of a suit, if I saw him, I would have guessed he just lost his job and was made homeless, but it seemed to suit him a lot more than it should. In all matter of fact, Igneel wasn't previously wearing a suit, rather a pair of jeans and a plain shirt, but he has to have the business man look, at least in front of his wife!

"Natsu, How old are you? Like 18? 17?" Igneel asked seriously, which was completely overwritten by the fact that he couldn't remember his son's age.

"Gee, thanks Pops." Natsu mumbled under his breath.

"Heard that." Igneel said, but continued less serious and with more of a smirk, "Now, where were we? Ahh yes. Now, play safe, my boy. I don't want any little Natsu's and…" He looked towards his wife.

"Lucy." She whispered back, with the same smirk on her face. She wanted nothing more than to just laugh at Natsu's ever growing red face.

"I don't want any little Natsu and Lucy's running around. I'm too young and too good-looking to be a grandfather." Igneel couldn't help it, he just laughed. It was as if he didn't believe that Natsu could hold any feelings towards the opposite sex.

"Dad! It's not like that. L-Lucy's just my friend." Natsu cursed under his breath for stuttering, but Igneel's heightened hearing could still catch on. He smirked and tried not to let a giggle escape his lips at the cursing, red-faced boy in front of him.

"Damn," He turned to face Grandine, "Maybe he is gay after all." Igneel winked at Grandine as if he wanted her to play along.

"You might have hit the nail on the head. Maybe Lucy's just a cover up for Natsu's relationship with that boy… what's his name?" Grandine held a finger to her chin wondering whose name to say, but Igneel beat her to it.

"GRAY!"

"Yes, Gray-" She was cut off.

"I am not Gay! Especially for that Ice-freak." Natsu yelled for the whole hospital to hear, while his parents were trying not to laugh.

"Natsu, we'll accept you for whoever you love. No judgement Natsu, my boy" Igneel spoke again, choking on his words trying not to laugh.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Natsu yelled back, mortified.

"Are you saying being gay is a bad thing?" Grandine asked, to get on his nerves.

"No. Being Gay is fine and-" Natsu was cut off.

"I'm glad you can accept yourself, even in today's society. Good for you, Natsu, good for you!" Igneel giggled, he couldn't hold it in any longer he belted out a big gruff laugh. "But, in all seriousness, remember about Lucy's situation before you start anything." Igneel told him with the greatest of care. Igneel may be an idiot, he may be lazy and playful, but he has compassion that could bring nations together.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Natsu waved him off and walked out of the room. Tired of his father's jokes, anyway, he needed to see Lucy.

Meanwhile back in the room with his parents. Igneel grinned at his wife.

"Come on, Grandine. What you really called me down for? Not to humiliate Natsu, I can do that at home." He smirked further.

"I found the file. It's about Lucy, we found a match." Grandine slid the folder over to her husband and business man of the hospital. He opened the folder, and the smirk he once wore was wiped off.

_Back with Natsu_

At Lucy's door was a disappointed Levy, she was on her tiptoes looking into the window. Natsu walked over, the crutches tapping the floor. He could hardly walk without someone knowing he was coming. _How am I going to sneak attack Gray now? _He huffed to himself.

"Need a boost?" Natsu grinned at her.

"Oh shut up, you're as bad as your cousin. I can't see how someone as lovely as Wendy can be related to you guys." Levy huffed, pouting her lips.

"What's up, shrimp? Can't see through the window?" Gajeel spoke as he walked through the double doors into the corridor.

"I can see perfectly fine." She snapped. The reaction was different than when she spoke to Natsu, she got all red and flustered. She pouted and looked away, "She's asleep. I brought her books. Natsu give them to me for her. I don't want to wake her." Levy looked at the door, and smiled. But Gajeel, he raised an eyebrow at the comment, so Levy continued mockingly. "Natsu's been so kind. He hasn't left her side, he's been looking after her and even spoke to her when she was unconscious." Natsu groaned, _Why did Levy say that to him? I'm never going to live this one down! _Natsu thought. It was all true though, Natsu has slowly grown to care for Lucy, in a way he didn't understand and on any thought of it, it just hurt his brain.

"Ahhh, Natsu cares for bunny-girl" Gajeel mocked.

"Shut up, Scrap metal!" Natsu retaliated.

"You wanna go, crutchy?" Gajeel continued to mock him, "Or do you not want to look bad in front of Bunny-girl?" Natsu went to throw a punch at his pierced cousin, when Levy yelled.

"WE ARE IN A HOSPITAL!" She grabbed Gajeel by the sleeve and tugged him away. "Just give Lu-Chan the books!" She yelled at Natsu. He could see her in the distance and he could hear her muffled yells. _Probably yelling at Gajeel! Gets what he deserves, bastard. _Natsu smirked to himself, walking into Lucy's room. Levy was right, she was asleep. He could hear faint snores and the beeping of the hospital machines. Lucy looked so peaceful when she sleeps, he didn't want to wake her. He just sat down, looking at her, he couldn't avert his gaze. _What is wrong with me? Urrhg, what's wrong with me? I don't understand! _He groaned, putting his head in his hands and closed is eyes. _It hurts my brain!_

"N-Natsu?" Lucy mumbled, still sleepy and questioning whether he was there or not.

"Afternoon Luce. I've brought you some books." Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Well, Levy did. You were asleep and you know how she is. 'Natsu don't disturb Lu-chan.'" Natsu put on his best Levy imitation. Which made Lucy giggle.

"Almost uncanny!" She said in between giggles. Natsu wanted to ask her something, he wasn't sure how she'd react, probably hit him, but the conversation he had with his parents bothered him more than he expected it too.

"So... You and Ice block?" Natsu asked, trying to avoid eye contact.

"What about me and Gray?" Lucy asked innocently, making Natsu groan. _Why did this have to be so hard! I don't understand anything! _He groaned to himself.

"Are you, you know, together?" Natsu asked again, only sneaking a look at her from the corner of his eyes. The silence was deadly. Then she laughed.

"Who are you? My dad?" Lucy giggled, if it wasn't for Natsu's already abnormal temperature the blood would have rushed to his face and heating it to a light pink blush. Thank god for his abnormal temperature. Then the thought came to his attention. _She's avoiding the question. _

"No, we aren't. Unless I want to die." Natsu's eyes widened at the statement. "Okay. Bad choice of words. But you understand." Lucy laughed nervously at her miss hap of words. She knew he wasn't used to the jokes her and Gray always made. He was a bit sensitive for now, and she didn't want to upset him. She always wanted him to grin at her with his toothy grin.

"No, I don't understand." Natsu laughed, trying to act cool, but Lucy saw past that and rolled her eyes. _Why does he always try to act cool, idiot. _She laughed to herself, getting an odd look from Natsu.

"I'm guessing you don't know who Juvia is?" She asked, Natsu shook his head. "She arrived shortly after me. She was from Phantom, like Gajeel. Anyway, me and Gray were running track at Phantom, it was the semi-finals in the Fiore School athletics final. I won my race may I add." She smirked, proudly, but continued. "But, it's Phantom, so they cheated and I sprained my ankle. Gray took my place in the mixed 800m. Juvia was running that race, of course Gray smashed it but, Juvia fell in love with him. Stalked him from afar, and then transferred to Fairy Tail so she could stalk him from up-close." Natsu's mouth formed a small 'o' shape. He was secretly pleased, and yet he still couldn't understand why. _It's hurting my brain! _He thought. He just didn't get it.

"Now, Natsu. There is something I want to know!" Lucy said eyes gleaming. Natsu was nervous, she looked so joyous.

"Y-yes?" Natsu replied. _Damn why am I stumbling over my fucking words?_

"What was everyone like as a kid?" Lucy asked innocently, making Natsu chuckle. What was he worried about? Natsu opened his mouth to reply, when his mother walked in.

"Ahh, Lucy. I saw you were awake. Natsu, you're here too. Good." Grandine looked at her clip board. "We found a bone marrow match. A boy came in with a bloodied face, probably been in a fight. He was a match Lucy. We can operate ASAP." Grandine smiled and Lucy looked like she could explode with joy.

"Can I have his name?" Lucy asked, nearly jumping for joy.

"Yes, because Sting has already agreed."

"Sting?"

"Sting Eucliffe" Grandine smiled at Lucy. Lucy's face dropped a little at the name, but she is grateful that he accepted. He might just have saved her life. The mood worsened so suddenly.

"NO!"

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness. Exams have me stressed and busy. How have you all been? Anyway, like usual, thanks for the reviews, faves and follows. I LOVE it!Tell me what you think! I know I could have made it better but I tried. So please be kind.**

**Until Next time, friends.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	10. Chapter 10

"No." That voice was Natsu and Lucy couldn't help but look at him with disbelief lingering in her eyes.

"Natsu, you can't stop me." She told him, stubbornly. Any respect or liking she felt towards him previously has crumbled with one word, all that was there was pain, and not the pain from the cancer. It was a pain she has only felt a rare few times. The first, when he mother would shield her from her drunken father and the second when her mother died. Lucy couldn't understand, he should be happy, right? Luckily for Natsu, Lucy was reasonable. She wanted to believe, and she really hoped that Natsu had a legitimate reason of why he said no.

"Luce, you don't know what he's like." Natsu told her in s controlling and demanding voice, if Lucy wasn't so fragile right now, she would have been able to sense the protectiveness that dwelled within him.

"I do, trust me. I've known him for the past 5-ish. I've known him longer than I've known you Natsu." That hurt Natsu. Not only his pride, but in his chest, stomach, heart, head. He'd much rather get a punch in the stomach any day, but it was true. She had known Sting longer, and that caused a chain reaction of hatred, sadness, hurt and most of all jealousy. Jealously was a new one for Natsu, he has felt sadness and hurt, but not in the way he was now. Him, Natsu Dragneel was jealous of Sting, for what? For knowing Lucy longer than him. How stupid? He looked at Lucy's eyes, it was as if she was transferring all her pain to him, he felt it.

"Don't worry, Luce. We'll find someone else. It'll be fine, right mum?" Natsu looked towards his mother hopefully, laughing a little for comfort. He was willing to do anything, other than let Sting donate his bone marrow. Grandine shock her head, looking to the floor. She knew this was a tough subject for Natsu, and in truth, she was expecting Natsu to try to stop Lucy.

"No. Lucy's bone marrow type is rare. We've been looking for a match for ½ a year now. Natsu, Lucy needs this operation as soon as possible." Grandine told him, hoping he would catch what she was saying, but the blank look on his face told her otherwise. Lucy took a deep breath, but Natsu just didn't understand. He was still trying to convince her.

"But, him and his freaky brother they...they were involved in the murder of their own parents. They're sick and twisted and I won't let any part of his _murderous _body inside of you!" It gave Lucy all her might not to start to blush at that last comment. Now, she was tired of sugar-coating the situation, he just didn't get it.

"Reality Check. I'm dying! I don't think you understand that concept. I'm slowly rotting away; I'm in so much pain it's unbearable. It's almost the only thing on my mind." No need for Lucy to mention he was the reason the pain wasn't always on her mind. "I've gotten worse over the past two years; I know I don't have long left. I've heard the doctors speak to Erza. They think I don't know any different, but I do. I'm going to die soon, and this is my only chance to live. My timers running out, Natsu." Lucy didn't want to sound so harsh, but she had to. The lecture took some of her breath away, she was fatigued and in excruciating pain. She was worsening.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I thought it was best if you didn't know how long you've got. I'm so sorry." Grandine bowed her head apologetically.

"It's alright. Let's get this thing rolling. I want the operation ASAP." Lucy grinned and Grandine, who nodded and started to walk out. She put her hands on Natsu's shoulder comfortingly and gave it a squeeze. She smiled softly at her son, he son that reminded her too much of her husband. She bent down to his ear and whispered, "Things will turn out fine. Just wait." She smiled softly and walked out. The only noise in the room was the monotone beeping of the machines, and Lucy's heavy breathing. Natsu took this time to look at Lucy more carefully, it was true. She had suddenly worsened, she was no long that flushed and fleshy girl she was. She was now a sickly pale and thin you could practically see her blue veins that pump too little blood cells round her body, her brown eyes that once held happiness and hope, now holds desperation. She was right. She was dying. Sting could save her, but some selfish part of him didn't want Sting to save her. Damn his pride.

"Lucy, please." Natsu resorted to begging, he didn't know why he was begging for this girl, but he was.

"If you don't like it then just-" She was cut off by a continuing to beg Natsu. It took everything to not pull him into a hug and wipe that desperate look off his face.

"Sting, he's my cousin, on my dad's sides obviously. Him and his brother killed their parents, my aunt and uncle. Who would kill their family? My family, Luce? Just thinking about it makes me want to beat them up, ARGGG, THIS DAMN LEG! Please Luce." Natsu looked up to her, wide-eyed with her hands in his. She was blushing, and it was so obvious because of the contrast of the pink and the pale.

His hands were big and warm in hers. Just the touch sent an electric pulse through her body. She didn't know what this was.

"You're hands are so cold, Luce." Natsu said, shocked. She giggled a little.

"It's the side effect of, one of the many medication I'm on. I don't adjust well to temperatures." Lucy smiled at him, liking the feel of his warmth. "Although, you're temperature is abnormal." Lucy smirked.

"I'm like this naturally, actually." Natsu whined.

"Now, Mr Heater. I'm going to bed. I'm shattered." Lucy smiled and closed her eyes. All was silent but the beeping and Lucy's hard breathing. After half an hour, Natsu was convinced Lucy was asleep. He pushed her to the side, and lifted his leg onto the bed next to her. She was cold after all. He felt oddly comfortable, and like it fit. He started to go to sleep.

"I'm still getting that operation you know." Lucy mumbled before going back to sleep.

"Shit... Luuccyyy!" Natsu groaned. And he thought he'd won.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Eeep. forgive me. I go caught up in my exams. If you live in the UK, you know that GCSEs are coming up, and I'm taking them. I need good grades to get into 6th from next year. I have also got caught up with One Piece, I've recently got into it, and can't stop. It's so goooood. I don't know why I haven't started watching it/reading it before. Something put me off it though. Anyway, I'm babbling. Hope you are all well and like this chapter. Favourite, Follow and Review, if you would like. I would appreciate it. **

**Until next time, friends.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy was slowly waking from her slumber, feeling strong, warm arms wrapped tightly around her waist as if whoever it was didn't want to let go, in fear of her disappearing. She still had her eyes closed as she was remembering who, what, when, where and how the arms appeared around her waist. Upon remembering it was Natsu, she smiled, but didn't open her eyes. If she woke up and he was awake- which was highly unlikely- she didn't want him to move. She smiled again, decided that she'd pretend she was unconscious so she didn't know what she was doing, she'd be so embarrassed if he found out she did it on purpose, and sank back into his arms.

"You were right. It's so cute!" She heard a woman squeal and shot up out of bed, wriggling Natsu off of her. She was face to face with a girl with bright blue eyes and white hair. Lisanna? No, worse.

"Mira? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, while her eyes adjust to the abnormally white surrounding. She backed up and pouted.

"Is that a way to greet your beloved friend you haven't seen in 2 months? I thought you had etiquette, Lucy?" Mira couldn't keep the pout up, and giggled. Her and Lisanna were so similar, if Mira didn't look like the older sibling you could have easily mistaken them for twins, at first sight of course. Anyone that knows Mira is a matchmaking devil in disguise. Mira wouldn't admit to Lucy but she had tried to get Lisanna and Natsu together ever since they were kids, but stopped on discovering that her younger sister actually had a thing for one of Mira's friends.

"Sorry, Mira. I was too stunned by your beauty to be polite." Lucy rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Anyway, since when have you and Natsu been dating?" Mira asked excitedly with a gleam in her eyes.

"We aren't, Mira. I don't date remember." Lucy rolled her eyes for the second time. She pushed her body up to a seated position; wincing at the pain it caused her wrist.

"I know, I know. 'I don't want to make any attachments'" She badly imitated Lucy's voice.

"Hey. I don't sound like that." Natsu stirred in his sleep, making Lucy freeze. She didn't want him to wake to this situation. He grabbed onto the waist and pulled her back down onto her back. His head nuzzled into the crook of her neck, his steady breath touched her neck causing her to go bright red.

"Yeah Lis, Lucy reallllyyyy doesn't like Natsu." Mira and Lisanna giggled, happy curled himself in the gap between Natsu and Lucy.

"Ahhwaa Mira, it's like they're a real family!" Lisanna joined in, in mocking her and Lucy has had enough.

"LUCY KICK!" She yelled as she kicked him out of the bed.

"Ahhrrg, Luce what was that for?" He wiped his eyes , and instead of seeing one pair of eyes looking at him, he saw three. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes more and saw it was Mira and Lisanna. "Oh, Hey Mira, Lisanna." What are you doing here? Wait Mira? Lisanna told me you we off... somewhere." He said not remembering where Lisanna said she was.

"Yeah I was off on a business trip." Mira smiled, but Natsu snorted.

"Business Trip?" He burst out laughing, "If you call travelling round getting your photo taken, Business, then sure." He chuckled even more.

"Modelling is a professional business. And you can talk, you wanted to be a dragon for most of your life." Mira laughed back at Natsu's embarrassed face, and Lucy just had to cut in.

"You wanted to be a dragon?" Lucy giggled, making Natsu go bright red. Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but Mira cut in before he had the chance.

"Not only that. From, like, 1-5 years old he thought he _was _a dragon! He told everyone Igneel was king of the fire dragons! Then when we told him he wasn't, he said he was going to be one and that stopped when he was 10." Mira was giggling like a manic, while Natsu was hiding under his fringe, hoping the embarrassment would end. He looked to Lucy, he hoped she didn't think he was stupid, or even if she was laughing, he didn't want Lucy to think he was some crazy kid. She giggled a little, upsetting Natsu, but to make the situation worse she said,

"Ahhwwaa. Natsu that's so cute. Mira, next time you visit bring photos. I want to see them!" Lucy grinned, and Natsu had enough of his embarrassment.

"Mira, don't. And hey, Igneel would read fairy tales, and I was upset because the Dragons were just protecting the princess so Igneel told me I was a dragon. To make me feel better. So blame Igneel!" But Natsu's outburst was futile. Mira continued to speak.

"In fact, I have photos with me now."

"MIRA!" Natsu yelled. Trying to grab Mira's bag. "WHY IN THE FUCKING WORLD DO YOU HAVE PHOTOS OF ME!" That was Lucy's turn to blush. She actually asked Mira to bring photos when she visited .

"To embarrass you in front of your soon to be girlfriend, duh?" Mira winked at Lucy. Was that meant to help Lucy? She handed Lucy a photo of a young Natsu. He was wearing what seemed to be a dragon fancy dress costume. It was well made, and but the look of the stitching, it was home-made. It was bright red, but not bright enough to clash with the little boys pink hair. He also wore a grin identical to the one he has now. Lucy didn't know how long she was looking at it for, but by the time she lifted her head to return the picture,

"Mira left." He leaned over to see the photo, "What photo did she give you?" He leaned in closer, they were shoulder to shoulder. Lucy could feel his breath on her neck, as he moved his head closer to the photo. It was as if he wanted an excuse just to lean on her. Eventually, it ended up with his head on her shoulder. He chuckled, and due to the closeness, Lucy could feel his deep voice vibrating through her. "It was Lisanna's birthday party and it was fancy dress. I went as a dragon. If I remember rightly, I told everyone it was my true form. Do have any photos from when you were younger?" Natsu asked.

"Not from when I was really young. My father wasn't a very nice man. It's why mother left him. So even if we found photos, they wouldn't be very joyful, that is if they had my father in them. But I have loads of photos in my apartment. I would like to go there again, at least leave this hospital. If the operation fails, I want to make some new memories." That was when Lucy blushed, "N-never mind." She stuttered suddenly.

"What were you going to say Luce?" He looked at her, his head still resting on her shoulder. At some point in the conversation they lay down. His arm protectively around her waist not wanting to let go. He was lost about why, but he didn't let his lack of knowledge stop him from doing something he wanted to do.

"It's n-nothing." She stuttered again, looking away.

"It has to be something. You're stuttering." Natsu teased, poking her bright red cheek.

"I wanted to... I wanted to create memories with you. Out of here, just for one day pretend I was normal again." Lucy sighed, and all was silent, well as silent as a hospital can be. Then Natsu came up to her ear.

"Luce," His breath was hot, and steady. Like when you put your hand in front of a bonfire on the 5th of November. "I need to tell you a secret." Lucy's heart beat quickened. They heart monitor started beating faster. What a damn give away? Not only was she embarrassed by his closeness, Natsu could easily tell she was nervous by his presence because of the fast beating. Just what was he going to say?

"My leg is fine. I just, I didn't want to leave you to go to school. I got the all clear when you were unconscious but, I faked that there was still pain. Luckily, mother played along." Natsu scratched the back of his head nervously. Lucy's heart beat steadied. _That was it?_ She thought. She was nervous for nothing, then she laughed. She couldn't stop. Natsu joined in. When they stopped, Lucy went to sleep. That was it. Natsu stayed awake, grinning like an idiot. He could only think of one thing.

_I make her heart beat so fast. _

**A/N: I'M SORRY! I haven't updated since forever, but if you are British then you know GCSEs are going on and I've been so stressed. It doesn't help that I have complete writers block. If you have any plot ideas, please tell me. I will credit you rightfully and everything. I'm just stumped. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think. Review, follow and favorite. I love all of you followers, favoriters and reviewers. **

**Until next time, friends. Less than 3.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy woke to be sitting up and confused.

"Good Morning Lucy!" A voice said from her side. It was Grandine fiddling with some tubes on a wheel chair.

"Grandine? What's going on?" Lucy asked. She was fully dressed, tubes in her wrists still in tacked, tubes in her nose still there. She was wrapped up in warm clothing, probably so she doesn't catch a cold.

"You'll see Lucy." Grandine smiled as she put the finishing touches to Lucy's wheel chair. She walked out of the room, and started speaking to someone. The voices were muffled, so she couldn't quite make it out. Then walked in Natsu, wearing more outdoor-ish clothes than usual. He would usually be wearing some kind of tracksuit but now, he was wearing jeans and a zip-up deep red hoodie. Despite the change in clothes he still wore his grin.

"What the hell are you doing, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Well, you were all like 'I wanna go out', so I spoke to mum and she made it possible. So we are going out to town. I have loads of things planned." Natsu grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. He didn't take into consideration if Lucy wanted this or not.

"Natsu, come here" Lucy said.

"What?"

"I said come here" She said as he slowly moved closer to her. He closed his eyes waiting for an expected hit, but instead she pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Natsu I mean it." She whispered to him.

"You can let go now, Luce" He chuckled.

"No." She said, muffled in his shoulder. "I'm an ugly crier, so give me a minute." She giggled and started to dry her eyes. She slowly pulled back and smiled. "Let's go. Sorry I kind of got tear water all over your hoodie!" She blushed, looking away but Natsu just laughed and rolled her away. They left the hospital and you couldn't get the smile of Lucy's face.

"Where first?" Lucy asked, almost jumping out of the wheelchair.

"First is your apartment, but... I kind of don't know where it is." Natsu said nervously.

"But, I do. Let's go. It's on Strawberry St. ONWARD" Lucy pointed forward and yelled, laughing. It was as if the oxygen was a laughing gas. She was on an emotional high, nothing could ruin this day. Luckily for the two, Strawberry St wasn't very far away, so with a few, "NO. NATSU. I SAID LEFT DAMN IT." They arrived. Natsu pulled out a set of Lucy's keys...

"Natsu, where did you get Erza's spare keys? You didn't steal them did you? Erza will kill you" She yelled at him, concerned laced in her tone and they wheeled into the apartment.

"Don't worry. Erza gave them too me. We had a _good _talk..." Natsu trailed off as he looked around the apartment.

"It's very..." Natsu said as he continued to look are the apartment. He opened doors then closed them again, it was as if the apartment confused him.

"Very?" Lucy asked nervously, wanting to get his approval.

"Pink." Natsu laughed. Natsu wasn't over reacting, most rooms had pink in it. The main living area had the glamorous theme of pink and cream striped walls and the accessories matched appropriately. On the wall was a flat screen TV making the room seem more modern.

"Luce, this TV is expensive. How could you afford it? I mean no offence. Hospital and all..."Natsu chuckled suddenly getting more nervous. After the whole, 'laughing at her mother's death' he figured she's sensitive to any conversation involving her family. Natsu wouldn't be able to handle it if she just stopped Natsu from visiting her. It became his routine, it was now natural being with her.

"Natsu... what is my name?" Lucy told him, she knew he was slow but this slow?

"Lucy Heartfillia, Why?" He replied, and Lucy kept silent to let it sink in. "No... It can't be." He put his hand on his head dramatically, "Fate is cruel. My mortal enemy!" Natsu yelled "Why" while banging his fist on the floor like a fool.

"Stop being an idiot, Natsu. Why are you being so stupidly dramatic?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I-I have motion sickness. You and your railways are my mortal enemies." Natsu said childishly as if it were some kind of fairy tale.

"No, not my rail ways anymore." Lucy moved around in the wheel chair. "When my parents divorced, mama got half of it all so it's why we got by. I have a fair amount in my savings now though. I have no living cost." Lucy grinned as she wiggled around.

"You uncomfortable? Natsu asked after seeing her move around in the wheel chair.

"N-no."Lucy said not wanting to cause any trouble. In truth she was extremely uncomfortable. Lucy looked down at her feet only to be swiftly lifted out of the seat by Natsu who pulled her in close, being weary of the wires and tubes. Lucy placed her hands around his neck sub-consciously. Natsu sat down placing her in his lap like it was a natural thing to do. He spoke into her ear.

"We are going to sit on the sofa and watch a movie, like all this hospital business doesn't exist. Okay?" Natsu said, smiling at her. Lucky for him she was hugging him. Natsu now had an excuse to breath in her scent. Just smelling her scent of vanilla comforted him. They put on Kill Bill: Vol 1, they agreed on the film because Lucy refused any kind of horror, but other movies she suggested just bored Natsu, so Kill Bill it was. Although, they weren't watching it. They mostly talked. About nothing in particular, they just talked and laughed and for Lucy, every weight that was on her shoulders were lifted because one boy just came along and made her feel, well, not alone and normal.

"Right, come one Luce. It's 3pm. We need to go to the next stop." Natsu stood up and started to get Lucy ready for surprise number 2. He wheeled her onto the main road.

"Luce, you're going to have to trust me. The next stop is a surprise so I'm going to give you a blind fold. Trust me, okay!" Natsu told her, grinning.

"I'll always trust, Natsu. Blind fold me up." Lucy grinned. She had always loved surprises as a kid, and today being with Natsu, she was a child again. It took a while to arrive and Lucy felt like she recognised the route from her house to the mystery surprise.

"Luce, give me 5 minutes alright. Then we'll take the blind fold off, kay?" Lucy heard Natsu's footsteps back off and there was muffling around her. She waited impatiently. After 5 minutes, as Natsu had said she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she knew it was Natsu. Only Natsu was that hot, she meant warm. Natsu was hot bodied. They wheeled off a few metres when Lucy heard.

"Ready, Set..." Then the bang of a gun. Her blind fold was whipped off of her head and she was on the Magnolia track. She looked backwards to find Natsu running, pushing the wheel chair as he jogged.

He bent down to her ear and said, "Mum said you couldn't run, but she didn't say I couldn't" Natsu grinned against her ear and continued to run. Lucy could have cried. Natsu had thought of this himself to give her the best day, and it was, it really was. She was creating memories with him, just as she wanted.

After a few laps of the track, Natsu stopped, out of breath.

"Luce... I can't... run any... longer." He huffed and Lucy laughed.

"Thanks Natsu. It's been a while since I ran. It was amazing. It brought back so many happy memories. How did you think of this?" Lucy asked as Natsu wheeled them off for his last surprise for the day.

"Well, this one I got help from Gray. I don't usually do long endurance running. I'm more for team sport. She Gray told me about breathing and shit. You know" Natsu scratched the back of his head while he babbled on. _Help from Gray? They always argue! _Lucy thought.

"Thank you, Natsu. I mean it. It's the most thoughtful thing ever. My mum would have loved you." Lucy looked at him with a smile making his heart beat faster, and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Well, we'll see. I thought, you might want to... you know visit your mum while we were out." Natsu smiled sheepishly.

"Really?" Lucy asked. With the mention of her mother she couldn't help but light up.

"Yeah, I have flowers and everything... but I understand if you don't want me to meet her, because it's personal and shit. So, I could wait outside the cemetery, but don't worry, I'd keep an eye on you incase anything happens-" Natsu said quickly, still rambling on.

"Natsu." Lucy spoke but Natsu was to engrossed with what he was saying to hear.

"-Then again, if something bad happens I can't be too far away-"

"Natsu."

"Maybe I shouldn't leave you-"

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled.

"What Luce?" Natsu asked confused as to why she yelled.

"One, We're here and two, I don't want to be alone, so you can- you can come in with me." She looked him dead in the eyes, and smiled softly. Natsu could feel a blush creep up his neck to his cheeks.

"O-Okay." He muttered. "Let's go." He pushed her into the cemetery, wheeling her to her mother's grave, no one speaking. Natsu wasn't going to tell Lucy that he has already scouted out where the grave was. He didn't want to ruin the peace. They walked to the grave stone that was shaped like an angel, if it didn't have a corpse in the ground it would have made a beautiful statue. The grave yard was dense full of gravestones, but one spot was vacant. It was the spot next to Layla Heartfillia's grave. It took Natsu a few minutes to realise that the grave was intended for the girl in the wheelchair in front of him. It hit him just how serious her situation is. Then, as Lucy was speaking to her dead mother he thought, _I can't lose her. I can't be like this in a years' time, speaking to the vacant grave next to her mother. Who's going to save me from Erza? Who's going to just, be with me and not complain about the chaos? _Lucy was still talking to her mother.

"Mama, this is Natsu. He's took me out for the day, it's been really fun. You would have loved to meet him. Though, he did lie about his leg," Natsu chuckled nervously, "But he did it to keep me company so I can forgive him." She then whispered, unaware that Natsu could still hear her, "I probably would have given up by now if it wasn't for him." Natsu blushed and looked away quickly, his heartbeat quickened and he felt like he was going to cry at her words, Natsu doesn't cry.

"Okay, Mama. I have to go. It's getting late and I'm sure Grandine wants me back." She smiled, up at Natsu. "Bye, Mama."

"Bye" Natsu muttered as they walked and rolled away.

"To the hospital?" Lucy asked.

"Actually, we have one more thing. I know it's getting late, and cold. But one more stop." Natsu smiled at Lucy.

"Where?" Lucy asked, nothing could be more perfect to her.

"The park. Luckily, it's a clear night." Natsu looked up to the sky.

"Huh?" Lucy asked, confused and looked up to the sky. They went into the park and Natsu lifted her out of the chair, and to lay on the ground. He threw a blanket over her.

"So you don't catch a cold" he muttered as if it was a list he rehearsed in his head. Natsu eventually lay next to her and they were looking at the stars.

"I love the stars." Lucy told him

"I know." Natsu smiled at her, he wasn't looking at the stars. He was more focused on the smile on her face, proud that he was the one that put it there. Lucy turned to look at him and ended up face to face. She shivered and Natsu pulled her closer.

"You're still abnormally warm." Lucy laughed.

"Hey, I was born this way." Natsu chuckled. He was looking at her face, more precisely at her lips. He moved the hair out of her face, letting his hand linger on her cheeks. Lucy was blushing, but liked the warmth on her cheeks. They leaned in closer to each other.

"LECTOR!" The pair quickly pulled apart, as the voice called out. A cat jumped out from behind them and into the arms of its blonde owner.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" Sting smirked.

**A/N: HeHeHe, Better late than never eh? On the upside, it's longer than usual! Anyway, tell me what you think! Thanks for all the support, it's appreciated as usual. I'll try and update quicker, but I have another story idea, so I WILL TRY MY HARDEST!**

**Until next time, friends.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	13. Chapter 13

Natsu snaked his hand around Lucy's waist, protectively pulling her closer. Lucy, she didn't know any different.

"Hey Sting?" Lucy smiled while slightly confused, unlike Natsu, Lucy had nothing against Sting. Yes, he was a huge pervert that only wanted Lucy for her curvy body and his male hormones that screamed for a shag. Lucy wasn't too keen on him, but she'd be friendly as he'd done nothing to harm her. She was, on the other hand, worried about Natsu. She had learnt that Natsu was short-tempered and always ready for a fight, Lucy didn't want Natsu hurt. His pain, is her pain and vice versa.

"What? Are you shocked to see your knight in shining armour in his local park?" Sting smirked. But Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You're not my knight, Sting. You know it too." Lucy teased back. Natsu felt like a 3rd wheel in this situation. He couldn't hear the tone that both of them used. Whereas, Lucy and Natsu would tease each other like they were kids playing together, Lucy teased Sting as if he was a pest. Natsu couldn't see that. All Natsu thought was that he wasn't, and can never be Lucy's knight.

"Come on, Luce. I need to get you back." Natsu growled with his eyes not leaving Sting.

"Ohh, come on Dragon boy, I just want to hang out with my favourite cousin, and my favourite girl." Sting purred the last words at Lucy, but Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You stopped being my family years ago. Lucy will never ever be yours! She's m- She doesn't belong to anyone. Let's go Luce, mum will want you back." Natsu growled, while lifting Lucy back onto the wheelchair.

"Wait just one minute. What were you going to say? The Natsu Dragneel I know, doesn't stutter. So. what. Were. You. saying?" He sounded out, with a smirk. Natsu moved forward ready to swing.

"Oh, thanks Sting. For everything, but, unfortunately, I need to get going back to the hospital. The meds won't last much longer. So Sting, bye-bye." Lucy smile sarcastically, looking at Stings face as it was full of shock. "Let's go, Natsu." Lucy mumbled firmly. There was a silence for a few seconds, and Natsu wheeled them away.

Natsu stayed silent, he felt so guilty. He tried his hardest to make this the most memorable day for her and Sting ruined it. All he wanted was for her to smile, and he ruined it because he just wanted to smash Stings face in.

"Natsu, are you alright? You stopped wheeling and the hospitals just right there." Lucy smiled at him.

"How can you smile? I ruined your day!" Natsu said almost whispering. He didn't want to look into her eyes, her deep chocolate eyes that held so much emotion. Lucy broke into laughter.

"This is one of the best days I have ever had. You know what, it's funny because in the whole 17 years of my life the best days I've had, they're with you." Lucy smiled softly at Natsu. She so wanted to look away, but wanted Natsu to get into his thick skull that he had changed Lucy's life. Natsu, well, he couldn't stop grinning. He felt pride well up inside him. As if his ego wasn't big enough.

"Let's go, Luce." Natsu yelled pointing to the hospital. And he wheeled her to the front door.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, YOU WERE MEANT TO BE BACK 1 HOUR AGO!" Yelled an angry Grandine at the main reception. She pushed Natsu out-of-the-way, and grabbed the chair. "So, Lucy, have you had a good day? Tell me what you did?" Grandine asked softly, then she turned harsh, "I'll discuss matters with you later."

"Urrhgg, I'm so dead." Natsu grumbled quietly.

"NATSU!"

"Sorry mum" He squeaked and followed behind the two girls.

"Do all of you have abnormal hearing?" Lucy giggled.

"We do actually. My husband's hearing is better than all of ours. Probably because he's a dragon, right Natsu?" Grandine smirked at Natsu.

"Muuuum. Shut up! You always tease me not Wendy." Natsu complained, but Grandine continued talking to Lucy.

"Well, what did you do?" Grandine asked excitedly. She reminded Lucy so much of her own mother, she would always get excited over Lucy's dates, not that this outing with Natsu was a date.

"Well, we went to my apartment first, the track course which was really amazing. He even asked Gray for running tips." Lucy grinned happily.

"Lushyyy" Natsu moaned, it seemed like that was the only thing he was doing since he got back was moaning at his family.

"Oh really" Grandine smirked at her son. Note, to tell Igneel that later.

"Yup, then we went to the park but-" She was thinking through whether to tell Grandine that her son almost got into a fight with Sting, "But, we had to go back here." Lucy smiled. They got to the hospital room and place all the wiring back in.

"That's good, I'm glad you had such a good day. I have to tell you that the surgery is in two days time. You ready, Lucy?" Grandine smiled.

"Yes! So ready." Lucy grinned back, it's her chance, her chance to get her life back on track.

"Good, I'll be checking up on other patients. Don't stay long Natsu, you have school tomorrow." Grandine lectured.

"Okay, see you at home, mum." Grandine left the two to say goodbye.

"School?" Lucy asked. Natsu has been avoiding school since he had met Lucy, so why now?

"Well, I made a deal. To take you out, I have to go back to school. But, don't worry Luce, I'll visit every day. I'll still be there for you and all." Natsu grinned, saying the last part quite panicky.

"Good. You need to go back or you'll get no-where in life." Lucy lectured to the grinning boy, she was going to miss him though.

"Yeah, I gotta go, don't want to wake up late for my first day back." Natsu grinned, and pulled the girl in for a hug.

"Thanks Natsu, it was the best day ever." Lucy whispered in his ear. Natsu felt her voice echo down his ear, and the almost kiss flashed before his eyes. Without thinking, he pulled her into a kiss. Lucy froze, the heart monitor beeping fast, indicating to Natsu that he made her heart beat faster. Lucy then accepted the kiss and started kiss back. Any worries she had left, just her and Natsu. No cancer, no loss of family. Natsu and her. He pulled back, and looked her in the eyes, they showed something he had never seen before.

"I... er... gotta go" Natsu walked backwards, banging into the chair with a panic and ran out of the room.

"Stupid boy" Lucy muttered to herself, with a smile. Things just keep getting better for Lucy Heartfillia.

**A/N: Hello again! I know I should get some kind of system into releasing these. I promise for my next few fics it will be systematic. Well I hope. I have two stories in mind, I have started writing one, the other I'll start some time soon too. I'll keep you all posted! I know. 13 chapters and now a kiss, but I figured Natsu would be an idiot afterwards. **

**Anyway, I really hope you like it, I really do. You're response means everything to me, whether it is a favourite, follow and most importantly, I love all of you reviewers you all give me inspiration. **

**IMPORTANT: There may not be chapters for a while as I am going on the challenge, with the NCS, so I can put it on my UCAS form. I would recommend it to any year 11's in the UK!**

**Until next time, friends. **

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	14. Chapter 14

Not only had Natsu been late for school, he didn't see Lucy in the morning like he had planned too. He stood in the corridor outside of Lucy's room for 30 minutes, only to chicken out and be late to school. He told himself, 'I'll see her this afternoon', but afternoon wasn't soon enough for him. After that kiss, Lucy was the only thing on his mind.

"Dragneel?" Mr Clive yelled out while calling roll.

"Here" Natsu mumbled, still annoyed at himself.

"Why are you late, Natsu?" Mr Clive, who preferred to be called Gildarts, asked him.

"I was visiting someone in hospital." Natsu said to him, making Gildarts eyebrow rise.

"Who?" He asked.

"Lucy, she goes to this school right?" Natsu asked his teacher.

"Yes, she's in my class."

"Bright girl."

"How is she?"

"How do you know her?" Everyone asked, speaking over each other, Natsu trying to ask as many questions.

"She's alright, she has surgery tomorrow. She got a donation and they are doing the stem cell transplant. I know her, because I broke my leg, and was staying in the hospital." Natsu answered with a smile. It was as if he didn't leave the school. They didn't bother with the lesson because they chatted about life when he left, Lucy and what happened when he was gone. It was lunch, and Natsu was eating a lot of food, wondering what Lucy was doing. He pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

_To: Luce  
From: Natsu_

_I was going to c u this morning, but woke up late! :P How r u? _**(A/N: OMG, I have text speak! :P)**

It seemed like he was glaring at his phone waiting for it to ding.

"Flame Brain is having a gun fight with his phone!" Gajeel smirked at him. He walked in with Levy on his arm. _When did that happen? _Natsu though.

"Shut up, Metal head! I'm actually just waiting for a text, but we all know that you aren't capable of patience, let alone self-control!" Natsu yelled at his cousin.

"NATSU, PUT YOUR PHONE AWAY." The scarlet haired demon walked in with Jellal, "NO PHONES IN SCHOOL!"

"I'm waiting for a text from Lucy." Natsu told her.

"What is something wrong?" Erza suddenly dropped her attitude.

"No, I just. Haven't heard from her all day." Natsu spoke looking away from his friends, a slight blush tinted on his cheeks.

"Ahhwaaa, Ash for brains has a soft spot for Lucy?" Gray had to walk in on that moment. He walked in with a girl with blue hair, who he knows as Juvia but hasn't fully met yet. Everyone was in a relationship but him? Yes, he did kiss Lucy but he was scared about having an attachment to her. It seemed selfish, but he didn't want to have to feel a huge attachment if things went wrong.

_To: Natsu  
From: Luce_

_I'm fine. Bit bored without you here. But you need to go to school! Have a good day! I'll see you later, kay? x_

Natsu finally got his reply, if it wasn't for the teasing earlier he would have told the others, but a part of him, liked keeping it to himself. That it was just something they know. He couldn't wait to see her.

School went on by, but Natsu wasn't paying much attention, he was either texting Lucy or thinking about seeing Lucy later. Man, he had it bad! He ran from school to the hospital.

"Yo!" Natsu yelled into the room. Lucy looked pale, abnormally pale. "Luce, you alright?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She managed to cough out. "I get ill easier than you. My body doesn't produce white blood cells like yours. I'm just a tad ill." Lucy smiled weakly. Natsu looked at Lucy, she didn't look alive, she looked empty, just skin and bones. He didn't like it, he's always been one for protecting his loved ones, but he was weak against what Lucy has. He could never imagine what it could be like living with leukemia.

Natsu looked Lucy in the eyes to see her crying.

"Get Grandine!" Lucy cried, Natsu leaned forward and pressed the button next to her bed.

"I'm not leaving you." Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear as he pulled her in for a hug. "MUM! NURSE! ANYONE!" He yelled.

"Natsu, don't leave me. Please don't leave me." Lucy wined like a child.

"I won't, I promise. Look, after all this. I'll take you out to a theme park or for something to eat. Anything. After the kiss I was scared about attachment and now I know. I don't care. I'm not good with all this mushy stuff, but I know. I don't want to lose you." Natsu rushed out as he kept her in a hug, even as she tried to pull away. "And I'm staying like this because I don't want you to see my face. So, don't pull away. Not just yet!" Natsu had tears in his eyes. He knew this would come, just not this soon. Why did he have to fall in love with this girl?

Grandine walked in and yelled at some nurses to do various things, but Natsu and Lucy stayed in each others arms. Even when Grandine started taking Lucy to the operation room, Natsu never let go of her once. This was the first time, since he had met Lucy, that she had shown she was scared. Then they separated. Lucy went to the operation room while, Natsu waited outside. To Natsu's annoyance, Sting was allowed in the room, and he wasn't. He didn't want to beat Sting up, he wanted Lucy safe. After hours of psychological trauma, Sting walked out, looking to the ground, and shook his head and the world froze. He didn't even tell her, he didn't even tell her he loved her. Now, the light has gone, and Natsu was left alone. He ran out of the hospital tears in his eyes.

Sting was alone in the waiting room with a grin on his face. He walked back into a room to see a sleepy Lucy.

"Did you tell him I'm awake?" Lucy asked with a grin.

"He's not there. It's obvious that he doesn't need to keep promises now that you were nearly dead." Sting told her patting Lucy back, comforting her from the hurt she was feeling.

**A/N: FINALLY! I'm back from my holidays and can update this. It was fun, but I missed not uploading. I was so happy about where this story line is going... MWHAHAA! **

**Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**Until next time, friends.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy was in tears. If there was anything Lucy valued more than most things was promises. She was always told to never break a promise, and to turn your back on those who do. If they break a promise, they're more than capable of breaking your heart. And Natsu, he broke his promise, ultimately breaking her heart. Was he just humoring her? Did he just want to make her feel loved before she died? Worst of all, was all of this just out of pity?

"Luce?" Sting put his hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

"Please," She said, while brushing his hand off, "Don't call me Luce." Lucy curled up in the bed. "You should go home, Sting, it's getting late." Lucy weakly smiled at him, but turned away soon after.

"Okay, I'm here if you need me. Just call!" Sting smiled and walked out to let Lucy cry herself to sleep. His plan, was working.

Next day at school, Natsu didn't go. A week passed, and he couldn't bare to leave his room. His friends and teachers were worried. They tried to visit, but he just pushed them away. He needed time. He locked himself in his room, wishing he didn't get as attached, yet he didn't regret a thing, well almost a thing. He regretted not telling her he loved her. Now when could he, at her funeral? He couldn't, he couldn't bring himself to find out when the funeral was. So he stayed, in the dark with Happy curled up against him.

Grandine on the other hand, called in sick to the hospital, because Natsu was 'ill' – or so he said. That was the issue, Natsu is never ill. It was like his unnatural body temperature burnt the bacteria away. She walked into Natsu's room.

"Natsu, I brought you some soup." She told him with a smile. He rolled and let his back face her.

"No." Natsu mumbled. Now something was seriously up, Grandine wondered if he and Lucy had an argument.

"Lucy wouldn't want you to-" Grandine was cut off by a yelling Natsu.

"I don't care what Lucy would or wouldn't do. Not anymore, not now she's... she's" Natsu turned back around and Grandine could hear him sniffling. Natsu was crying. Grandine ran up to the bed and rubbed his shoulder, comforting him.

"Natsu, are you alright? You always seem to be crying, if you're not crying, you're asleep. You should just talk it out!" Grandine gave advice. She knew Igneel would usually be the one to give advice but she knew Lucy the best. She would forgive him for whatever fight they had if he just talked to her. Grandine left the room, leaving Natsu and his thoughts. Maybe he should talk to his dad about the whole thing?

At the hospital, Lucy had a visit.

"Lucy, how are you? Has the surgery worked?" Erza pressed on before she even fully entered the room.

"Erza, don't bombard her with questions! But, are you alright? Nothing went wrong since?" Gray asked, being a hypocrite.

"I'm fine. More than fine. The nurses say I'm on my way. I should be able to live in my apartment again soon. Isn't that great?" Lucy grinned to her two best friends. Gray and Erza froze.

"What's he doing here?" They said, almost in sync, but both sounded just as threatening. On the receiving end of their threats was Sting. He has been with Lucy for the past week, being there, being a friend. He sat there, smirking.

"Guys, Stings alright. He's helped me through the surgery and extra stuff. " Lucy forced a smiled, you could tell she was grateful, but she would rather have help from the guy she'd grown to love, the guy who betrayed her. Gray and Erza then proceeded to ignore Sting, as if he wasn't there. If one thing they knew for sure, is that Sting was the reason Natsu had isolated himself from everyone.

"So, have you seen Natsu?" Erza asked, not looking Lucy directly in the eyes. Gray on the other hand saw Lucy stiffening and her eyes glazing over. Another detail he did not fail to miss was Sting comfortingly stroking her hand as if she was some cat in need for loving.

"No, I haven't, and I would appreciate it if you two could keep him away, that is if he decides to visit." Lucy told her friends, statically and with no emotion. Gray knew Lucy had a thing for Natsu and vice versa, he couldn't believe that Natsu would stay away. If Natsu wanted something, he would do his damn hardest to get it, and not let it go. He was possessive.

"Why?" Gray asked.

"He broke a promise. Just leave it at that." Lucy forced a smiled, knowing that both Gray and Erza knew what promises meant to her.

"Gray, you," She pointed to Sting, "Leave the room." Erza demanded. Gray made his way out, but Sting resisted.

"Why should I? I was here first." Sting yelled defensively, not wanting to leave Erza to ruin his plan.

"Don't make me give you a concussion." She approached Sting, "Good job we're in a hospital." Erza growled causing Sting a gulp and scramble out of the room. Erza took a deep breath, and turned to Lucy.

"You can't lie to me, Lucy." Erza smiled softly, despite the fact that she threatened Sting a second ago.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Lucy stuttered, feeling exposed now that it's only Erza in the room.

"Lucy. How long have I known you?" Erza asked, making Lucy burst in tears. Erza pulled her in for a hug. Lucy explained how Natsu broke his promise and how betrayed she felt.

"Erza, why did I have to fall in love with him?" Lucy sniffed, pulling herself away from her Scarlet haired friend.

"You can't help who you fall in love with. People might question why I'm dating Jellal after all that happened in the orphanage. If you love him, you'll make it work." Erza smiled at her friend. She then left Lucy to her thoughts.

**A/N: It's been long huh? I'm sorry. The good news is that I got the grades needed to go to 6thform/college. I'll have less time from the 2nd, but I'll try my hardest. Anyway, I'm good, how are you? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and tell me what you think!**

**Until next time, friends!**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


End file.
